Harry Potter and the Will of the Force
by Towrag
Summary: Harry learns some interesting things about his ancestry.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Will of the Force**

**Summary: Harry learns something interesting about his ancestry.**

**HP/NT**

**I own nothing, just borrowed everything from their respect places.**

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Looking out the window of the Dursley's car as it sped away from kings cross station and those 'freaks' as his uncle called them, was Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, future saviour of the wizarding world, grieving child. A few weeks ago Harry's only living relative (worth mentioning) Sirius Black was killed in front of him by Bellatrix Lestrange in the department of mysteries rescuing Harry and his friend from a trap that Voldemort had lured Harry and them into to get a hold of a prophecy.

The prophecy had been destroyed moments before Harry's godfather's death and Harry's subsequent battle with Voldemort, and Dumbledore after the battle and losing his godfather decides to finally tell Harry the real reason why Voldemort has been trying to kill him all these years.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies……"_

A prophecy saying that he would either kill or be killed…great.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Uncle Vernon pulls up in Little Whinging, outside number four Privet drive and Aunt Petunia, Dudley and he bolt from the car to the house faster than a firebolt takes as though being near for long will some how infect them and make them freaks. That or Moody and Tonks's warning worked, _'will Tonks come and see me even though I'm sending the letters?…I hope she does… wait… where did that come from…why Tonks…why not Professor Lupin?...'_

During this Harry still remains sat in the backseat of the car. "BOY GET IN HERE WITH YOUR FREAK STUFF!" Vernon's bellowing startles Harry out of his thought. Climbing out of the car Harry collects Hedwig and her cage from the boot of the car along with his truck dragging it inside while carrying Hedwig's cage after letting her fly to make up for her being trapped in the boot of the car. Immediately taking them upstairs to his room, but rather than unpacking any leaving it all in the trunk in the hope that he won't be here for long.

Harry's thoughts return to Sirius now that he has got nothing to occupy him or his mind. _'I'm sorry I got you killed Sirius, I should have known that it was a trap, I should have known that Kreacher would lie to me, I should have tried harder to stop the others following me, I should have stopped them from getting hurt…I should have been the one to die.'_ With that, Harry breaks down and cries for his lost godfather, the parent he never knew, the competitor that died in his place, everyone hurt or injured in this war and the last because he could not stop Voldemort…Yet.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Outside of number four Privet drive under an invisibility cloak and numerous invisibility and concealment charms is a man with grizzly face multiple scars covering it with his lost eye and wooden leg he almost looks like a classic pirate.

Looking up at and into (using his replacement eye) the smallest room is Mad-Eye Moody, seeing Harry break down like that but not knowing his thoughts.

_'It was going to happen, Potter would break down after losing_ Black' he thought expecting it to be the only reason.

Sitting on a bench where he can see the entire of the Dursley's home while his back is to a solid object so no one can sneak up on him, thinking back to what Harry had said when they had gotten them all safely out of the department of mysteries.

flashback

_Molly Weasley was pacing and shouting at Harry and those that were present that went with him to D.O.M while they were at Grimmauld Place "What do you think you were doing running off like that? Breaking into the Ministry! Not telling an adult, let alone a member of the order…"Mrs Weasley's rant was interrupted by Harry's outburst._

"_NOT TELL ANY ONE! I TOLD SNAPE AND MADE IT CLEAR WHAT WAS HAPPENING AND HE JUST LEFT!" after shouting like that Harry was breathing rather deeply. Noticing the strange look Tonks is giving Harry Moody keeps his eye on her. 'she could have been switched with a death eater at the DOM'._

"_That's right." Spoke up Ginny since Neville, Ron and Hermione were in the infirmary and Luna seemed to be off in her own world. "Harry told Snape when Umbridge had us in her office and was threatening to use Cruciatus Curse on Harry if he didn't tell her what she wanted. And she started asking for Veritaserum and Snape said that unless she wanted to poison Harry he couldn't give her any since it wasn't ready yet, that's when Harry said 'Padfoot is in the place where it is hidden' and everyone in the order knows what that means." Finishes Ginny a little out of breath from defending Harry to her mum._

_Everyone is looking at her and Harry at this point. Tonks looks furious as does Harry, Remus looks as though he wants to rip something or someone to pieces, Molly is horrified, Bill, Fred and George look like they want to start hexing, Arthur is stunned and Dumbledore looks his usual calm self. _

"_Now Ginny, Harry, I'm sure that Professor Snape just didn't know what Harry meant when he said it." Molly replies reasonably still horrified at the thought that Snape was going to let Sirius die._

"_SNAPE KNEW DAMM WELL THAT SIRIUS WAS PADFOOT! AS HE DID THAT DAD WAS PRONGS, REMUS IS MOONY AND PETTIGREW WAS WORMTAIL, BECAUSE THEY WERE ALWAYS PRANKING AND HE WAS JUST LIKE MALFOY DOING WHAT HE COULD TO GET THEM INTO TROUBLE!" Harry begins shouting again not letting it go that Snape is part of the reason Sirius is dead._

"_Harry is right about that Molly" Mrs Weasley turns so sharply that Moody is now considering that she was a death eater using Polyjuice or an unknown Metamorphmagi. "Snivellus…" Harry smiled a bit at the use of the name but then remembered seeing his mum, dad and Sirius in the pensive, the smile was quickly gone replaced with a glazed look and a longing expression "… knew who we were, there's a story behind that with James earning an award for special services to the school."_

_Looking back at Tonks, Moody can see she's looking at Potter again with the same expression as before but with concern too now, only she seems to have noticed that Potter has gone quite and is barely moving._

"_Harry how did you know this?" Dumbledore asks while getting up out of his seat and moving towards Potter who still hadn't heard. _

_By now everyone is looking at Harry who still hasn't moved or even blinked. Molly/possible death eater and Ginny are now moving towards Potter with concerned expressions on their faces. 'I best be ready just in case' moving his wand into an innocuous yet ready position. _

"_Were they always like that?" Harry startles everyone by suddenly speaking with a hint of sadness in his voice._

"_Were who always like what dear?" is Molly's immediate reply with concern, worry and a little love in her voice._

"_Dad and Sirius." Harry answers still dazed._

"_Like what Harry?" Remus asks slightly worried. 'The only reason for him to worry would be because he is not Remus but a death eater using Polyjuice' Moody is now trying to point his wand at Harry, Molly and Remus simultaneously._

"_Just after the written DADA OWLS." As Potter says this Remus goes slightly pale._

"_How do you know about that Harry?" there is a slight quiver in Remus' voice now._

"_Snape's pensive" Harry replies simply still staring off._

"_For awhile they were like that but not for long, especially when your father learned that he won't win you mother that way" a hint of a smile was on Remus' face as he finish._

"_Harry when did you look into Professor Snape's pensive?" asked Arthur lightly, he was sure Molly would remember what they were originally talking about and start shouting again._

_Harry now turning and looking at Dumbledore with an expression that can only be described as anger warring with confusing with a sprinkle of sadness replied to Arthur "During my last Occlumency, he stopped teaching me because I saw that memory. I prefer it this way any way, all he did was say clear your mind and then use Legilimency." _

"_WHAT!" Tonks has just spoken for the first time since they got out of the Ministry and she has a seriously pissed look on her heart-shaped face. "Dumbledore how could you let that greasy bastard teach Harry Occlumency, it's meant to be taught by someone the person trusts. Harry what memories did he look at?" Tonks is looking angrier by the second and people would be stepping backwards but they expected her to fall flat on her face first._

"_Uh…the worst memories I have - Cedric dieing, fights with Voldemort, the basilisk, hearing mum scream when Voldemort killed her, dad shouting for mum to take me and run, the dementors when they almost gave Sirius and me the kiss. And some really private stuff or secrets I was keeping for people." Harry with a confused look on his face asks "Why…isn't that what's supposed to happen?"_

_Tonks with tears in her eyes same as the other women in the room at hearing Harry speak about such things with a dead monotonous voice, except Luna who had the same strange look on her face, "WHAT…no, your supposed to be taught how to clear your mind, then build mental shields and then how to push someone out of your mind, and they are at the beginning only supposed to use calm, relaxing or happy memories so that you are comfortable when you start learning." When she had finished explaining this Tonks began pacing._

_Moody for once was shocked, 'how could Albus let this happen, why would Albus let this happen?' looking around, Moody sees that just about everyone looks ready to kill Snape especially Remus, Molly, Ginny and for some reason Tonks 'why is Tonks getting as upset as the others…she barely knows Potter'_

_Tonks suddenly spins around and has her wand pointed at Dumbledore's throat, having kept an eye on her all evening Moody barely half a second later has his wand on Tonks and just as he is about to stun her he sees that Harry has his wand on him, while Dumbledore stands there calm as ever._

"_How could you let that happen, what were you thinking when you told Snape to do this?" Tonks shouts at Dumbledore with barely constrained anger._

"_Calm your self Nymphadora" Dumbledore attempted soothingly, while everyone cringed and expected Tonks to explode at the use of her of her given name._

"_Damm you don't tell me to be calm after what Snape did to Harry" testimony to how angry Tonks was her hair was cycling through a wild range of colours some that should not be possible and she did not say anything about him calling her Nymphadora._

end flashback

"Moody I'm here for my watch" startled Moody suppressed the jump has was going to do and turned to Tonks. Her hair was still cycling through colours although barely noticeably 3 weeks later and she didn't greet with her usual Wotcher.

"You sure you can do this Tonks" Moody asked in his gruff voice, wondering if her watching Potter was a good idea given her reaction to Dumbledore and finding out what Snape had done to Potter.

Tonks turning and looking towards number four, _'it looks just like all the other houses…you wouldn't expect someone like him to be living there. He should be living with James and Lily…and Sirius, laughing, joking, and pranking each other. Somewhere he is loved…where he could…would be the child he should have been.'_ Turning back to the scarred ex-Auror she could see confusion on his face, when she feels something just below her eyes she wipes to find tears.

Quickly thinking Tonks turns to Moody "I'm fine Moody…just takes some getting used…Sirius being gone" after saying it Tonks feels awful for using Sirius' death as an excuse just so Moody will let her see Harry. _'Sirius would be horrified if he knew…no he wouldn't he would find it hilarious that him dieing was getting me closer to Harry…but I shouldn't use his death like that…if Harry found out he would hate me…'_

While Tonks internal argument went on Moody saw it as proof that she was missing her cousin and devastated by his death. Rising up off the bench to tell her to rest and that he will cover her watch, Tonks not realising that he was still there spun around punching his arm at the elbow causing him to drop his wand, and quickly moving she has him restrained by his arm while pointing her wand at his temple.

Moody actually surprised by this but takes it as a good sign and decides to leave her on watch. "Good Tonks always remember…CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

Hearing this and realising who, where and how she and he are she lets him up. Moody just gives her one of the smiles of when he is proud of someone, the kind that make his face look even worse, picks up his wand and then Disapparate.

Looking at the house with both looks of longing and sadness, Tonks inner monologue continued. _'I should go in there to see him…I mean to see if he is coming to terms with Sirius' death…but what if he doesn't want me there…how is he dealing…could I help?'_. Sighing and starting to turn away Tonks immediately spins and heads towards the house and apparates to Harry's room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Standing here looking around Harry sees a two story house, vines and ivy crawling up one side of the house with a garden out front, a variety of flowers blooming out front in the garden. Pushing open the gate and walking into the garden 'this is how I pictured home would have been'._

_Suddenly day turns to night in the blink of an eye, the moon casting a pale shadow over everything. _

_Spinning around Harry sees that beyond the house and its garden there is nothing, just a black void which is slowly swallowing up the garden bit by bit. In one step Harry has completely turned 180 and is running for the front door taking 4 feet in that first step._

_The door seems to open before he reaches it, as Harry jumps through he finds himself not in the hallway of a house that he had imaged since he was little but rather Hogwarts' Great Hall. _

_Looking again Harry sees that something is wrong; one side of the hall has had the wall entirely reduced to rubble with holes in the ceiling looking out on the same pale moon sky from earlier, the floor is littered with partially decomposed bodies. The walls and floor caked in dried blood, but the stench doesn't seem to bother him and neither does the image._

_Taking a closer look, Harry sees Hermione with a large hole clean through her stomach, skin already rotting off her, Ron nearby looks as though he tried to protect her, chest to the floor head up a looking towards her, left leg missing below the mid thigh, a large gash down his back along the spine the entire way._

_Ginny and Luna appear to have tried to help Neville over by what looks like first and second years. A look of pure pain on Neville's face a few feet away from the rest of his body, Ginny bisected shoulder to hip, wand still in hand, mouth mid curse, and Luna looks emaciated her body looking like one of those pictures of Egyptian mummies. Tonks with other order members; missing limbs, clothes torn away at areas, dried blood covering what remains of their bodies._

_Other bodies litter the room; students, staff, people Harry has meet at other times. Tears running down his face, trying to look away from the scene but knowing that no matter what it will be burned into his memory forever._

_Backing away from the image in front of him Harry's back hits the door, an echoing boom bounces off the walls and seems to get louder with each repeat off the walls. Closing his eyes and sliding down the wall, tears still streaming down his face, head on his drawn up knees, arms wrapped around his legs, but no matter what he can still see the scene before him burned on the inside of his eyelids._

_Hearing a sound Harry's head shoots up, eyes open, blurred by the tears to see three figures moving towards him. Taking off his glasses and swiping away his tears, looks again once his glasses are back on to see…_

_Sirius, his mum and dad but as rotting corpses; Sirius his skin a sickening brown green, hair falling out, his dad hair completely gone as is part of his scalp, skin a similar colour to Sirius' only deeper and looks to be hanging off his bones at points, finally his mum, half her face looks like a melted wax manikin, left eye hanging slightly out of the eye socket, muscles seem to have sagged at point along her body to the point were they look like water._

"_Why Harry, Why did you have to kill us?" "Why didn't you save me like you were supposed to?!" At this, hearing what they were going to say Harry slams his eyes shut as they continue to shout at him with their voices joined by other who have died. "You were supposed to help us" "Kill Voldemort that's all you had to do and you couldn't even do that" "Harry you failed us it's all your fault!"_

_As they continue Harry curls into a ball, tears gushing like a torrent down his face, repeating over and over again "I'm sorry" at this point it's all Harry's mind seems capable of as his body moves into the foetal position._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Apparating into Harry's room the first thing Tonks sees is Harry in the foetal position on his bed, whimpering over and over again "I'm sorry" rocking slowly back and forth. Thinking he's hurt she rushes to his side to check for injuries, only to find he is crying in his sleep.

_'Harry…what could you possibly be thinking for you to be in this state?'_ Scooping Harry into her arms and laying with her back resting to the headboard she holds Harry through his nightmare.

Slowly succumbing to sleep herself as she held Harry.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Waking groggily, and looking around to realizes that it is Dudley's second room, signing in to the warm body that is embracing her. Tonks eyes suddenly snap open remembering that she was the one holding Harry last night when she obviously fell asleep, only to in their sleep switch positions with Harry. Rubbing her eyes and then looking around the room while remaining in Harry's arm Tonks now noticed a letter sitting on Harry's desk.

Gently extracting herself from Harry's arms and making her way over to the desk Tonks saws that it was a Gringott's letter. _'Probably about Sirius' will'_ she thought sadly to herself, hearing a moan behind her spinning quickly on her heels, only to lose her balance and fall landing on the floor next to Harry's 'bed' although it couldn't really be called that as it was nothing more than a old mattress put on top of probably an even older and damaged frame. _'Bloody muggles'_ then remembering why she was on the floor she swore to herself, looking around only to find that the moaning was coming from Harry and that he had pained frown on his face.

Looking at him from the floor while trying to work out what to do, deciding Tonks got up walked back over to Harry and climbed back into his arms.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Waking up from the best sleep he had ever had in his life, at least as far as he can remember, despite the nightmare that had started it. Harry tried to reach for his glasses when he found himself pinned to the bed by something warm. Opening his eyes, trying to focus them on the object pinning him to the bed, he is just able to make out what looks like pink hair when he realises what and who it is. Trying carefully to get up without disturbing Tonks, he fails spectacularly in his groggy state and instead ended up catapulting her onto the floor, waking her up.

Tonks immediately awake rolls as she hits the floor comes up and throws herself at her attacker, grabbing his right arm and pinning it behind him, kicking out his legs and holding him face down into the bed.

"Tonks what are you doing?!" Harry asks as his arm and legs are now hurting, though it seems Tonks realises who he is and lets him up stammering out an apology. Harry mean while is looking at her in a new light, she isn't Sirius' clumsy cousin anymore, now he puts her in the same league as Moody for dangerous and unpredictability. "Where did you learn to do that?" final asking with a big grin on his face. "Can you teach me?" Harry continued somewhat shyly.

Finally her brain catches up with her and Tonks answers him. "Sure but first you should read the letter on the desk" then she realises that she just agreed to teach him, something which Dumbledore had forbidden anyone to do. _'shit! Dumbledore going to kill me when he finds out I've been teaching Harry hand-to-hand'_

Harry had walked over to the desk and opened the letter while she had been thinking and had just started reading when she came out of her thoughts.

_Dear Mister Potter,_

_First of all let me offer my condolences on the loss of your godfather, he was a good man and did not deserve what the ministry put him through._

_Secondly I ask that you come to meet with me at Gringott's, it concerns your parents will. I have made numerous attempts to contact you about it but Dumbledore has always stopped those attempts, I am only able to contact you right now because he is in France right now and is unable to stop me using the wards around where you live at this time because he is as I said out of the country._

_If you are coming to Gringott's I would recommend that it be immediately, and as I am aware that there are people hunting you right now and that your life would be in danger I would only recommend bringing one person you trust explicitly as too many would draw the attention of others that it would be best did not know._

_From Director Ragnok_

Harry looking dumbfounded at the letter. His parent's will. Dumbledore kept stopping him from seeing his parents will. "Tonks"

At his low voice laced with anger Tonks looked up sharply. "yes?"

"I need you to side along apparate me to Gringott's, they can only do this now with Dumbledore out of the country." Harry's too calm voice almost had her comply immediately. Holding her hand out to Harry and asking to see the letter which he does with out complaint, quickly reading it and swearing to herself.

"Sure let's go" and with that she grabbed a hold of Harry's arm and apparated them both to Gringott's.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Mister Potter. Thank you for coming so quickly" a voice sounded from behind Harry and Tonks, both spinning so fast and Tonks tripping on her robes.

"Its was no problem Director Ragnok." Harry replied sounded as though he was just happy to be out of the house. Looking around now he could see that they were in what appeared to be a private conference room, a circular polished marble table took up the centre of the room, seats enough for twenty or so. At the seat closest to Harry there were several papers, a metal circle that had a light in the middle of it, three rings and a assortment of quills and ink.

"Shall we begin Mister Potter?" asked Ragnok as he took the seat opposite Harry, as Harry was beginning to sit he noticed Tonks was leaving the room.

"Tonks, where are you going?"

"To give you some privacy Harry, it's your parent's will, you'll want to be alone." replying as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Tonks I want you to be here, otherwise I would not have asked you to come."

"You didn't ask you ordered me to apparate you here." replying with a big smile as she sat down.

"Mister Potter if you would begin by touching his document here and stating your name." began Ragnok as he handed Harry a piece of parchment. Harry placing his hand on the parchment felt a slight jolt go through him.

"umm...Harold James Potter." quite nervously he stated then noticed that Tonks was trying not to laugh, guessing that it was because of his full name he sighed and predicated that she was never going to stop making fun of that.

As his thoughts became more preoccupied with Tonks Harry did not see the metal circle project two 4inch high figures directly above it. They looked like ghosts that someone had somehow painted a light blue, one male and one female both looking directly at him. Once Harry's thoughts returned to the present he saw the projections and fought hard not to break down there and cry, they looked the same as they had in the mirror and in the graveyard.

His mother began, _"Harry if you are watching this then we are both dead..."_ James interrupted with a smile on his face, _"or you've been going through are stuff and found this, tisk, tisk, tisk, you know you shouldn't be in our things, what if you found one of Lil's..." "James be serious..." "I thought you like me not him?..." "you do know that that joke stopped being funny years ago?..."_ Harry all the while was watching his parents playfully argue with a bittersweet smile, on the one hand he got to see his parents as they would have acted around him had they lived, on the other hand it was another reminder of what he can't ever have. _" now Harry, if your father can behave for just a moment. watching this probably means we are both dead, in which case we leave everything that we own to you, estates, money, vaults, items and artefacts, titles and house elves. What we are going to discuss next Harry you must keep secret, only James, Sirius and Remus knew so don't tell anyone unless you explicitly trust them. In my personal vault Harry you will find a charmed chest about the standard size of a school trunk, take that with you as soon as you leave Gringott's and with it take the two items on the table next it, one is a cube about 2inchs long, high and width, the other is a sphere about the same size. Now both of those are fragile Harry so be careful...Harry you should know that James and I always have and always will love you and we are proud of you no matter what."_ the image of his mum appeared to be crying as well, so James started to speak _"Harry what Lils just said is right. Now enough of the sappiness, your mum mentioned earlier titles, these are as follows; Lord Potter of the Ancient and Noble house of Potter, Baron Potter which is pretty much the same as the last one just older. And finally..." _taking a overly dramatic pause with a massive grin on his face _"...Lord Gryffindor...by now you should have a absolutely shocked look on your face, I'm not joking, Godric had a daughter who never knew her father because he died before she was born and then her mother died during child birth, eventually she married one Baron William Potter."_ his father if at all possible smiled even bigger at the thought of his son finding out the news.

Harry was speechless, with tears running down his face he tried to comprehend what had just been told, _'I'm a descendant of Gryffindor...a Baron and a Lord...why didn't I know before...why wasn't I told.'_

Tonks was just as speechless as Harry, she knew he didn't know any of what he had just been told, that much was obvious from just his face. _'how could he not know? I knew he was a Lord or was going to be, why didn't he know?'_

"Lord Potter, with each of these titles comes a ring, which only the title holder can wear, each also holds a seat on the Wizgengamot, given your knew titles I can have Mister Black's will read here now, we would have to call all those in it here." Ragnok made the sentence both a statement and a question at he same time.

"Please Director Ragnok call me Harry, and yes I would prefer to have Sirius' will read today."

"I will see to it Lo...Harry, and please allow me to extend the same curiosity." at this Harry just nodded still a bit out of it.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Two hours later the conference room saw Harry, Tonks and Ragnok joined by; Dumbledore, Mr & Mrs Weasley, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny Weasley, Hermione, Remus and Tonks' mother Andromeda.

"I Sirius Orion Black, of sound mind, body and mostly intact soul, expect my last will and testament to be acted upon. To the Weasley family and Hermione I leave four million galleons to be divided equally, Remus; no.12, 1 million galleons and orders to get some new clothes. Andromeda as a dieing wish can not be ignored I hereby reinstate you within the house of Black and as a part of the family. Tonks and Harry get the rest of the money and estates, with Harry getting the vaults, title and he is to be legally emancipated. Dumbledore, all I have left is to say 'Try and stop him now'." finished Ragnok with a small smile at Sirius' unique way of doing things.

"Harry if you would place your right hand in the small indent on the table next to you, a drop of blood will be drawn from the palm of your hand and magic combined with that will make you legally emancipated." Ragnok said with an even bigger smile.

"What will I be able to do that I can't do now once I'm emancipated?" everyone could hear the eagerness in Harry's voice as well as the caution.

"You will be able to do magic with out being prosecuted, get access to all your vaults and be able to take your place in the Wizgengamot Lord Potter." offered Ragnok

"Didn't the will say Harry was to be Lord Black not Lord Potter?" asked Hermione from some point at the table.

"Lord Potter's parent's will was read before he called all of you here for Mister Black's will." supplied Ragnok.

Looking around the table observing the people at it Harry committed their reactions to memory. Ron was looking at him with anger and jealousy which was hardly surprising Harry had just got large amounts of money and titles. Ginny was looking at him with admiration or awe, he couldn't really tell which, the twins were not even fazed by the news as though they expected Harry to be a Lord. Mr. Weasley had a big smile on his face, while Mrs. Weasley looked worried, probably afraid that now he could do magic he would run off and start attacking Death Eaters. Remus was slightly dazed, probably hadn't expected the money, Andromeda was looking at Tonks probably wondering why she was here or why she was sat so close to Harry. Dumbledore tried for the serene expression as though this was how he had planned every thing to happen, but if you looked closely enough you could see his left eyebrow twitching slightly. Hermione looked at Harry and Ragnok as though they were a puzzle to solve.

"So what titles does Harry have?" she pressed for as much information as possible.

Ragnok looked to Harry for conformation to which Harry gave a small nod, an action which was only missed by Ron, because he was still too busy with his jealousy.

"Harry is now; Lord Potter, Baron Potter, Lord Black and Lord Gryffindor. With these titles he also holds four places in the Wizengamot" telling Hermione Ragnok began shuffling his papers as though everyone one should know this.

Harry decided that he would hurry and get to the inevitable confrontation, placing his hand in the indent he felt a slight prick against his palm and then a flow of magic. While he was doing this everyone around the table was coming to terms with what they had just been told, with the exceptions of Tonks who already knew and Dumbledore who was most likely trying to figure out how to use this to his advantage.

"Harry would you like to visit your vaults now?" being able to see that Harry wanted to get out of here Ragnok offered a way out for him. Harry saw this and gratefully accepted asking Tonks to join him.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sometime later Harry was in his mother's vault, he had had to change all the vaults over to him, asked the goblins - Ragnok and Griphook specifically - to handle his investment both muggle and wizarding. Walking up to the table that held both the cube and sphere, reaching out with his hand the cube suddenly sprung to life with a projection similar to his parent's will looked up at him.

"Welcome young Padawan, are you ready to learn the ways of the Force?"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer hasn't changed since I wrote the first.**

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Wha...What do you mean? What is a Jedi? What's a Padawan? Who...What are you?" Harry asked the hologram very eloquently.

Tonks was trying to hide her amusement at Harry's confusion when she noticed the holocron reply.

"The Jedi are the guardians of the Republic and servants of the Force. A Padawan is a rank with in the Jedi Order referring to said Jedi being 'apprenticed' to a more senior Jedi. I am the Gatekeeper for this Holocron. A Holocron is a way of storing large amounts of information; my particular construction is for teaching and relaying the history and teachings of the Jedi. My appearance is that of Jedi Master Vrook." The bald, and if truth be told arrogant hologram of the deceased Jedi looked up at Harry expectantly.

"Wha...what makes you think I'm a Jedi?"

"The sensors installed in my construction by one of the previous users are designed to detect force sensitive."

Offering nothing further after only confusing Harry again Tonks decided to step in. "What do you mean force sensitive?"

The hologram turned and looked at Tonks for the first time, looking at her as though analysing her, after a few minutes scowling and turning to Harry.

"Force sensitive are those who have a high number of midi-chlorians in their blood giving them a conscious connection to the Force." seeing the look on both of their faces Vrook continues " The Force is what force sensitive such as Jedi draw their power - for lack of a better term - from, described by some masters as an energy field that flows from being to being connecting them. But that only looks at the living force, the present. There is what has been called the unifying force which can only be described as the force in its entirety."

"So it's a bit like magic?" questioned Harry who was looking a little less confused but confused none the less.

"The previous user stated that while similar, they are two separate things entirely. She claimed that while meditating you would feel a golden sphere of power which she identified as her magical core, there was also a -as she put it- mist that felt powerful and gentle it resonated and calmed her, similar descriptions have been given by other users as to this by what the force feels like, others describe an echo, a wave, a connection to everything. Given the multitude of variations the conclusion drawn must be that for every user it must feel different as descriptions are drawn from their memories and experiences then so to does how it feel when they experience the force."

"Who was the previous user?" Harry now looking extremely curious and hoping there were others that could help him to master his connection to the force.

"Padawan Evans"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Standing in the main hall of Gringott's were Dumbledore, Mr & Mrs Weasley, Ron, Ginny Hermione and Remus, Andromeda had gone home to tell her husband about being reinstated, the twins had returned to their shop, the rest of the adults conversing about what Harry is likely to do now. Ron wasn't saying any thing and was still fuming about Harry getting richer, Ginny and Hermione were talking about Malfoy's reaction to Harry's new titles.

"What will Harry do now that he has these titles Albus?" questioned Molly hoping that Dumbledore would be able to stop Harry from going after death eaters.

"I might be able to get the Wizgengamot to stop Harry getting position of the titles and seats, that will limit what he is able to do. Unfortunately I can't stop his emancipation as it has happened." Dumbledore replied thoughtful as his mind was working on multiple ways to stop Harry from gaining too much power and then discarding them as they would not work.

"Why would you want to stop Harry from getting his titles and seats? His influence in the Wizgengamot would be good; he could probably push out the death eaters or their supporters that hold seats." Remus who could not understand why Dumbledore was trying to limit Harry and why he thought Harry was getting to powerful asked.

"Remus you wouldn't understand." was Molly's reply in a condescending tone.

The look that Remus gave her would have had her backing away in fear if her mind hadn't been elsewhere and she had noticed.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Pad...Pad...Evan?...Lily Evans" it took Harry five minutes to get that much out, all the while trying to comprehend that his mother had been a Jedi and protected some Republic somewhere.

Tonks was like wise shocked, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore hell no one had said anything about this, about Lily have some kind of special power. _'I will have to ask Remus about it later'_ she decided.

The hologram meanwhile had merely nodded in response observing their strange reaction to Padawan Evan's name.

_'Mum was a Jedi, I can be a Jedi, everyone says how much like dad I am, now I can make mum proud'_ His eyes now shinning with that thought he turns to the hologram, "What do I need to do?" determination filling his voice with unwavering strength, a breeze out of nowhere causing Harry's robes to wave slightly giving him the look of a hero over looking a battle from a high vantage point waiting to strike.

Tonks watched as Harry's magic flared as a golden green aura which you could only see out of the corner of your eye wrapped around him. Harry could do this and not notice by simply pledging to learn some ancient power, it was amazing to watch.

The hologram noticed the robes and checked its atmospheric sensors to see that there was nothing causing this, deciding to file this away with the other things that had been recorded about Padawan Evans and her friends.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Out in the main hall those that remained from the will reading were still talking or in Ron's case still fuming, when the front breast pocket on Dumbledore's robes began to glow orange.

Arthur noticing this looked at Dumbledore, "Albus do you know that your robes are glowing?"

Startled out of his thoughts Dumbledore turned to Arthur, "Thank you Arthur, I quite like these robes myself, new just got them from..."

Interrupting him "No I mean the pocket on your robe IS GLOWING."

Putting his hand in his pocket and pulling out a silver device that had silver rings spins around it, though it was no longer silver but now the orange was turning red, the colour itself seemed to be getting angrier before finally exploding in Dumbledore's hand. Those there for the will reading were looking at Dumbledore in shook, although non of them except Remus knew what it was they had guessed that it was important. Remus knew that this device was for monitoring power levels and tracking the subject.

"Albus what was that?" Molly coming out of her shook was the one that finally asked.

"That Molly m dear was my last monitor, I use them to monitor Harry's emotions so I can stop him from turning dark, Harry had destroyed all my other ones in my office after Sirius died. To cause the device to explode like this Harry would have had to be incredibly angry." effortlessly lying to cover up the fact that he as monitoring Harry's power and location at all times, it seemed to have worked as everyone accepted what he had said, he had been worried that Remus would know what it was having taught the DADA but right now Remus had a blank face and clear mind, 'he must be worried about what will or is happening to Harry now'.

Remus however was furious using Occlumency to hide and control it though. Dumbledore had been monitoring Harry's power and always tracking where he was. You just don't do that to 'protect' someone, I will have to see abut this later.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"This will take some type, are you sure you want to do this now?" asked the hologram which surprised both of them as they assumed it would start telling Harry what to do and them demand that he do it now.

"Tonks, will you be ok while I do this?" thoughtful enough to be sure that Tonks was ok Harry asked.

Smiling up at Harry,_ 'he is thinking of her first, rarely does that happen with her most of the time guys ignore her when something else comes along or they don't ignore her and ask her to change into some one...why am I comparing Harry to guys I've dated?'_

"Tonks?"

Snapping out of her thoughts Tonks looked at Harry "Sure it's ok, if this takes longer than a few hours I can just take a nap in the bed over there." pointing at a four poster queen sized bed furnished in red silk sheets. The fact that there was a furnished bed down and that it was still in good condition was surprising. Next to the bed there was a large and comfortable looking rug with four chairs and a small coffee table surrounding it opposite the bed.

With a bewildered look Harry asked "Why is there a bed or chair and a table? What use would they have down here?"

"Padawan Evans friends sometimes accompanied her down here when she would meditate the talked quietly and after some sessions she found particularly tiring she slept." explained the hologram as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Will this be exhausting for me?" if it was or it took too long he was going to ask Tonks if she still wanted to stay or she could enjoy the rest of her day rather than being stuck in here with him.

"First we must get you to establish a conscious connection to the force, this will be done with you entering a meditative state and I guiding you through the process. Once we have done this we should work on your innate abilities and swordsmanship." the hologram of Vrook seemed excited with his voice or expression changing at all.

"Innate abilities?" "Swordsmanship?" both Harry and Tonks said at the same time respectively.

"Why aren't you that surprised about the sword fighting Harry?" asked Tonks who was starting to realise just how much Harry was going to have to learn.

Shrugging his shoulders "Used a sword before, Gryffindor's to be specific, to kill the Basilisk in the chamber of secrets, how did you think I killed it" Harry asked believing that the Prophet had printed something stupid like he had gotten bored and ordered his monster to leave or some child of a important ministry employee had defeated him in a massive duel across the school.

Seeing the look on Harry's face "Dumbledore merely told people that the situation was resolved, I'm not sure why he didn't say anything about you..."

"I'm glad he didn't" seeing the confused and inquisitive look on her face Harry continued "I really don't like the fame and everything that comes with it, what do you think would happen if the prophet found out that I had killed a Basilisk, with Gryffindor's sword no less?"

_'Every time I talk to him he surprises me, although I don't know why everyone except for Snivellus and the prophet said he didn't like the fame Hermione went as far as to say that he hated it'_ Thinking about what would happen if the prophet found out what happened that year Tonks fell into a fit of giggles. Thoughts of 'The Boy Who Slayed' and 'The Snake Killer' running through her head meant that it was a full twenty minutes before she calmed down.

While she was still giggling the hologram was talking to Harry about the Basilisk he had killed, Harry proceeded to fill it in on the story behind what had happened that year, from escaping his abusive relatives to the school turning against him, and the battle in the chamber of secrets. To say that Harry was modest would have been a gross understatement, plenty of Jedi who had accessed the holocron were a lot more prideful than he was and would have boasted about such accomplishments, deciding that his modesty was a permanent effect of his abuse the gatekeeper moved on to teaching him the correct meditative position (crossed legs, palms up, hands resting on knees).

Once Tonks' giggles had stopped Harry closed his eyes, listening and following the hologram's instructions as he did this, his breathing began to even out his mind quieting.

Eyes snapping open looking about him Harry could see nothing, blackness, a large void. _'The force is more felt than thought; instincts are often guidance from the force at crucial moments. Rather then trying to see your connection, your core, try to feel them.'_ Vrook's words sounded in his head less than nonsense now than when he had said them minutes before. Closing his eyes while here and trying to find a comfortable position despite the fact that he was floating, relaxing his breathing and slowing his heart rate. He felt something brush against his awareness, warm, calm, but it some how felt to be only a tiny fraction of what it could be like standing at the bottom of a hole in darkness and looking up to a small pinhole in the ceiling and knowing there was more light up past the hole. Carefully reaching out with his awareness to touch the feeling a kaleidoscope of colour, feeling, emotion and power suddenly exploded within him, he could feel Tonks in the room with him without seeing her, could feel the magic around him but it was more different almost muted compared to the what he now believed to be the force. Stretching out he could feel more...presences above him some like Tonks only different...a group of them clustered together, others that were very different to Tonks and those above were all over his senses he felt the muted power in them as he did with Tonks and the presences.

Coming out of his meditation, Harry looked around to see Tonks asleep on the bed, the hologram looked the same as before.

"Were you successful?" the hologram proceeded to ask him after he got his bearings.

"Would you be able to tell with your sensors if I had?" Harry was genuinely curious hoping that the holocron could be some how used to find other so that he wouldn't be alone in this because if he was honest with him self he was terrified of what would happen if he did something wrong.

"No, the sensors only detect if a person is force sensitive, my old ones could detect alignment as well but a previous user removed those because they annoyed her."

"I think that I was successful, I mean...I...I felt something and as I touched it I could...feel Tonks, the people up stairs and what I assume to be goblins because they felt...different. I think I could feel magic as well but it was...muted almost distant, both in people and in general." Harry explained as much as he could to the hologram but a large amount of what he experienced he couldn't explain.

The hologram was merely nodding its head however. "That is how Padawan Evans described what she felt except for the goblin but as for that we are in a different location so other life forms would be here. Now can you feel something similar now even though you are not meditating?"

Closing his eyes slightly Harry tried not to focus on his other senses and found that he could feel Tonks in the room as well as some of the magic but it was more distant than before and he couldn't feel Tonks as well as before either. "Yes but not as clearly or as well as hen I was meditating."

"With time, practice and training that will change. Tell me before have you ever felt as though something isn't right or that you were in danger and had no explanation or reason as to why?" the gatekeeper prompted starting to move onto the next item of training for the day.

Thinking back over the years at Hogwarts and before with what he could remember of his early year with the Dursley's there were instances of were he felt something was wrong and changed where he was going or what he was doing only to have what ever was causing it to happen to someone else, though when he found out about magic he assumed that was what it was and never brought it up. "Yes a few times" was the answer he gave.

"Trust in your instincts they will help you, with practice you will be able to tell the difference between the different 'feelings' you may get. As for now let's move onto your swordsmanship. The trunk next the me is supposed to open upon your touch, in it you will find a number of metal cylindrical devices pick which ever feels the most comfortable to you. There are other electronics in there but ignore those for now."

Moving towards the trunk as soon as Harry touched it it sprung open with an audible click as the wooden lid raised Harry noted it's lack of detail as though it was meant to be simple, dull or ignored. Inside he could see that it was layered and did have multiple compartments but he didn't have time to explore them so ignored them as he reached towards the cylinders finding himself drawn to one that was almost twice the length of the others. Pulling it out and showing it to Vrook he missed the surprised look on the hologram's face.

"This is a lightsaber, it is the weapon of the Jedi, but more than that it is the symbol of the Jedi Order, if you were to go any world in the Republic and a large amount outside of the Republic you would be instantly recognised as a Jedi with this comes many reaction, fear, anger, greed, awe, hope are usually the most common."

"Another day in the life of The Boy Who Lived then." responded Harry flatly.

"The lightsaber's blade is pure energy and will cut through almost anything except another lightsaber, anything made of cortosis ore or certain types of ray and energy shields. That particular lightsaber you have selected is a dual blade of staff sabre as it is sometimes called, rather than one blade it has two at opposite ends. While more difficult t master and wield it is better suited for fighting multiple lightsaber armed opponents and you can surprise your opponent by suddenly activating the second blade mid combat."

Harry was now looking at the weapon _no…lightsaber_ he corrected himself, more closely seeing that the cross sections at each end was slightly concave only by a few millimetres but still noticeable and darkened, Harry figured that was from the pure energy.

"Hold the lightsaber so that both ended are away from diagonally in a two hand grip. For now we will only be working on wielding it with only a single blade active, as the lightsaber is unique in that all of it's weight is in the handle the balance of such a weapon usually throws people cause them to injure them selves. Now activate the blade."

Holding the lightsaber so it was almost parallel to the body but the blades at a forty five degree angle to the floor Harry pushed the top most buttons in relation to how it was being held. Instantly a beautiful deep blue blade sprung to life out of the top of the grip, a thin almost non existent strip of pure white running from base to tip surrounded in a deep blue which get progressively darker the farther from the blade, never reaching anything that could be called or associated with black and for this Harry was thankful, but regardless the lightsaber in his hands felt special.

"To begin with I will teach you the correct handling of the lightsaber including situation in which it can and can't be used, then based upon what Padawan Evans told me of this world and magic I have elected to teach you Shii-Cho and Soresu first. Padawan Evans once commented on how her lightsaber deflected a spell fired at her, she demonstrated with a Mr. Potter firing a spell at her were she proceeded to deflect it back at him, the spell had an...interesting effect. Padawan Evans theorised that it was because the spell was energy in a multitude of form some how bound together that when it hit a lightsaber it reacted similar to how a blaster bolt does."

Hoping to learn some more about his parents "What was it that the spell did?"

"Mr. Potter's cloths immediately vanished." the holograms face became unreadable for a second as Harry collapsed to the floor laughing while still mindful of the lightsaber which had been deactivated during the conversation.

Once Harry stopped laughing Vrook decided to continue with the lesson. "Now activate the lightsaber again and I will teach how to handle the lightsaber."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"What do you think has happened to Harry, he's been down there for nearly six hours." Ginny asked Hermione fearing that something was wrong with Harry forgetting that Tonks was with him. "What if something happened to him, they have dragons in the lower levels what if he has to fight one of them or..."

Hermione proceeded to tune out the rest as Ginny had done this every hour and every time some tried o point out how wrong the ideas were she would get more hysterical. But regardless of Ginny's reaction Hermione was still worried Harry had been gone for a long time.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Waking from a particularly interesting dream in which Harry saved her from Fudge who had turned in to a giant chocolate bar that was being eaten by a toad and a basilisk, Tonks saw a sight she never thought she would see, glad as she was to see it, she was a little concerned about how much time she must have spent asleep. The last she saw of Harry before going to sleep he had been meditating for a good hour with no change. Now he was standing shirtless holding some sort of glowing blade of light in his hands, going through a complex routine of stances as the hologram pointed out were he needed to improve.

"You can stop now, you have the basics if some what clumsy of Shii-Cho and Soresu. Practice them as often as you can until they become second nature to you."

Harry bowing slightly as he was instructed to by the holocron, as Vrook decided he wasn't polite enough and included manner and decorum and the beginning. "Thank you" breathing heavily and sweating a bit Harry deactivated the holocron then the lightsaber and turned around to see Tonks with an awed look upon her face, the he saw her gaze travel down his chest and he blushed...heavily. "What say we collect the stuff for my training and get out of here Tonks" hoping to move things along with out her embarrassing him.

Now with a big smile plastered on her face Tonks looked at Harry "I don't know Harold, we could spend more time here." patting the bed next to her.

Deciding that he wasn't going to let her get away with the use of his name "I don't know Nymphadora, Mrs. Weasley won't be too pleased to hear you trying to corrupt me." Harry finished with a bigger smile on his face.

"You don't use my name I won't use your name ok" Tonks all but ordered Harry as she moved over to the trunk and shrunk it.

While she did this Harry picked up the two holocron and put his shirt and robes back on, they stuck to him slightly but he could grab a shower when he got back t the Dursley's.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Walking towards the man hall in Gringott's Harry and Tonks came across a face he hadn't seen for awhile but recognised straight away. "FLUER"

She recognised the voice spinning around to see Harry and a woman she didn't recognise coming towards her she smiled. "Arry, how are you?" she questioned seeing his tired state.

"Fine thank you, Fleur this is Tonks, Tonks Fleur." he went about introducing the two before continuing. "Fleur your working here as a curse breaker now right?" Fleur nodded her answer "Tonks and I recently came into possession of a number of properties that are likely to have curse, trap and such for those that aren't pure blood. Would you mind helping us out with that?"

Smiling at the thought of telling her sister about this later Fleur agreed and the three of them were talking about where they would be going and Fleur was explaining about what they were likely to encounter if any thing as they walked into the main hall.

To say the others were shocked at Harry appearing after a little over seven hours with both Tonks and some how Fleur with him was not enough, add onto that the fact that Harry's cloths were still a bit damp from the sweat and Fleur was a bit flushed and that they had all heard Tonks say something about a bed with silk sheets in one of Harry's vaults.

Their reactions were somewhat predictable;

"NYMPHADORA TONKS WHAT DO YOU..." "Harry you really shouldn't do..." "Harry your getting more and more like James and Siri..." Molly, Hermione and Remus respectfully were the only ones that had their voices at this point. Ginny looked like she was about to cry, Ron was even more furious although he had over the seven hours managed to calm down some what that was gone now.

Harry not wanting to talk or explain to any of them yet turned to Tonks "Have you got that scroll the goblins gave you?"

"Yup. I was think we could go to Black Manor first, then work our way down the list and then onto the ones on your list." getting there would be simple, all they had to do was go to the Gringott's departure point, a area in the building in which their specially made portkeys became active on scrolls such as this and all they would need to do is touch the name of the property with the tip of a wand and those at the departure point would be transported there. Simple, now all the had to do was go through the Weasleys present, Hermione, Remus and Dumbledore.

"We'll owl or talk to you all later right now we have things to do." said Tonks as she led Harry and Fleur through the crowd, enjoying the fact that she got to say that to Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley. Unfortunately as they were clearing them and coming up on the departure point Dumbledore tried to stop Harry.

"Harry I really think tha..." putting his hand on Harry's shoulder only to find himself thrown back across the floor less than a second later.

Everyone was looking at Harry who had his left arm outstretched slightly and lightsaber hilt in his right hand but not active. He simply reacted, following his instincts like the holocron had said. _'Can this get any worse?' _of course saying this meant that this would and did get worse. One of the Aurors that Fudge had demanded be stationed inside Gringott's thinking that Harry was attacking Dumbledore fired a stunner at him. Moving faster than any of them could see and without thinking Harry's lightsaber sprung to life he moved into Soresu and his lightsaber moved in an arch intercepting the red beam of the stunner, the kinetic force of the lightsaber's movement transferred to the beam and sent it on a new course back at the Auror who had fired it. To shocked to move the Auror was hit with his own spell and unconscious, the other Aurors stationed here saw this as an attacked against them and started firing at Harry who was now moving faster than he thought possible to intercept all of the spells flying at him, Tonks and strangely enough Fleur. The goblins were in uproar that the ministry would attack anyone on their grounds and started removing the unconscious once that were hit with their own or colleagues' stunners as Harry deflected them. Calling to Fleur and Tonks to head towards the departure point and get them out as soon as they were all ready.

Remus watched in awe, remembering the skill that Lily had shown with the lightsaber but even she wasn't able to face off more than James, Sirius and himself at once and even then not for long. Remus presumed that this was what Harry was doing down in the vault for so long, watching as Harry moved the lightsaber as if he new where the next stunner would be coming from and sending it into another Auror, never still for a second his whole body moving, almost dancing intercepting only those that were coming at him and the two women with him not wasting time on those that would miss.

_'Where had Harry learned to do this, why didn't he teach us, why isn't there any books in the Hogwarts library about this'_ was what was running through Hermione's head as she watched Harry, _'it's almost like a ballet'_.

_'Harry should know better than to do something like this, attacking Dumbledore like that and then the Aurors, you'll get your self hurt do this'_ Molly watched as an Auror that thought he was sneaking up on Harry got within range of his lightsaber, raising his wand to fire thinking that he would be the one to take down the great Harry Potter, the words of the incantation were all the tip of his tongue when there was a flash of blue and then he was looking at the stump where his forearm should be.

Seconds after Harry cut off the Auror's arm Tonks activated the portkey and she, Fleur and Harry were at the Black Manor.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

First off I want to apologise for the length of time it has taken me to update, second I know the length of time in which Harry learns what he has so far is somewhat rushed but I'm doing a slightly hurried version of Luke's training with Obi Wan or Mara's when she is training with Luke.

Also I am looking for a beta if anyone would like to can you please send me an email, the address should be in my profile. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer hasn't changed since I wrote the first.**

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_Boy-Who-Lived attacks Headmaster Dumbledore and Ministry Aurors!_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Yesterday while at Gringott's this reporter discovered that Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived was at Gringott's himself for his parents (James and Lily Potter) will reading._

_Apparently he had not known about the will until informed about by the Goblins who run Gringott's at the same time as he was informed about Sirius Black's will. I was further shocked to find out that Mr. Potter was condemned and escaped criminal Sirius Black's godson and that said criminal had left the majority of his estate along with the title Lord Black to his godson who parents he had helped murder._

_During his parent's will Mr. Potter/Lord Black learned from his parents that he was to be made Lord Potter, Baron Potter and Lord Gryffindor. Yes that's right the Potter's are descended from Godric Gryffindor himself. His mother stating that there were in the vault that Lord Potter/Baron Potter/Lord Black/Lord Gryffindor should collect, who then proceeded to head into the vaults with Auror Nymphadora Tonks. Neither of them returned for seven hours but when they did they were in the company of quarter veela and Beauxbatons' Tri-Wizard champion Fleur Delacour, Nymphadora Tonks was heard to be mentioning a bed in one Lord Gryffindor's vaults that had silk sheets. While this reporter cannot comment on whether or not there is a relationship happening between the two or possibly three Lord Gryffindor did appear to be tired and his clothing still damp as though he had a rigorous work out recently._

_If it is true about the three of them in a relationship of sort then I can only say about how saddened the female population of wizarding Britain will be at the prospect of the richest and most eligible bachelor being unavailable._

_But events took another turn as when Lord Gryffindor was leaving Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, Order Of Merlin First Class, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederacy Of Wizards, Grand Sorcerer, tried to talk Lord Gryffindor only to have him attack Albus Dumbledore using magic to throw him back several feet, where upon he attack the Aurors with some sort of magical blue sword which when the Aurors fired stunning spells at him were deflected back at the Aurors. One brave Auror attempted to subdue Lord Gryffindor only to have his hand cut of by Lord Gryffindor. The Auror has now has now had his hand reattached and is fine thanks to the quick action of the medi witches and wizards of St. Mungo's._

_Before Lord Gryffindor could be apprehended by Aurors he along with Auror Tonks and Fleur Delacour portkeyed to one of the many properties (most of which are unplotable or otherwise hidden) that he and Nymphadora Tonks inherited._

Looking after he finished reading the paper Harry started laughing hysterically much to the confusion of his two companions Tonks and Fleur. Tonks was furious at the multiple uses of her name, and Fleur didn't like what the Skeeter women had insinuated but thought that Gabriele's reaction would be amusing.

"Why are you laughing Harry? Skeeter just claimed that you attacked Dumbledore and the Aurors after having a three way with Fleur and me" both Fleur and Harry blushed slightly and heavily respectively at the term used.

"Because my dears, Skeeter might as well have signed her own confession." relied Harry humour evident in his voice and on his face.

"What! How?"

"Skeeter made a deal with Hermione, Ron and I." Both women looking at him waiting for more information so he continued. "We found out that she was an illegal animagus and the deal was that she would not print any more stories about me or we would let the Auror's know. Course neither you nor me can be involved because it would look like retaliation for the article."

"Which it is." now both Tonks and Harry were looking at Fleur after she said it, she couldn't help but think she may have said the wrong thing.

"I've only just noticed Fleur but your English is a lot better." Harry commented bring a smile from Fleur.

"Working at Gringott's has improved it thank you, Arry, as you can see there are still some words I have trouble with." To which Harry smiled at, it had never bothered him that she wasn't able to pronounce his name properly.

"Any way as I was saying, Kingsley would be best if informed and for that, Tonks would you mind reminding Hermione?" hoping that she would so that Harry would be able to discuss how much it would cost to de-curse their homes and ward them further without Tonks insisting that she fronting the bill.

"Sure, I'll apparate over to her house, but when I get back we are going to teach you to apparate. I'm not going to be your bloody house elf." the smile on her face as she said let Harry know that she was only joking. As she while still sat at a seat in the kitchen of Black Manor apparated to where ever Hermione lived.

Turning to Fleur "Fleur, how ever much it costs to de-curse all of Tonks and my homes, charge it all to my vaults." The shocked look on Fleur face made Harry think something was wrong so he went with the only thing that his mind could come up with. "If I don't have enough for that then just do it to Tonks houses and one of mine, I should still have enough for that...and if..."

Fleur at this point stopped Harry's babbling with her laugh, Harry looked at her amazed for a moment before she calmed down enough to answer him. "Arry I did this as a favour to you and Tonks, it was my last day working at Gringott's any way. I would have to say that it ended with a bang don't you?"

"Why did you stop working there?" Harry finally asked after first over coming his shock and then his laughter.

"Bill wouldn't take no for an answer." the good mood that had been there was suddenly gone.

"What did he do?" Harry managed to ground out.

Fleur looking up at Harry could see that he was furious, fire burning in his eyes, fists clenched, she had to explain before he did something stupid. "Arry, he was just very persistent. Kept asking instead of just accepting no."

Harry visibly calmed but was still angry "Does this happen often?"

Fleur was afraid of answering because she knew he would not like her answer. "Yes, it's why I wet to Beauxbatons as it is an all female school rather than some where like Hogwarts."

"Fleur if something like this ever happens again will you please tell me, Bill and every one else need to learn that no means no." Fleur had to give it to Harry, he was not destroying things like she expected.

"Ok Arry." she answered some what timidly.

"Fleur would you be able to ward the houses as well or do you need help?" at her questioning look he continued "The houses need to be safe for those in them, and I don't want people I don't trust knowing where they are, so if you could do it by your self I would be very grateful. I will pay what ever you ask as well."

"Arry. First I ca do them my self, second you and Tonks will not pay me anything. And third I think we should discuss what wards you want."

"Thank you. Ok first I want..."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tonks meanwhile had just apparated to a bench outside of the Granger family house.

Walking up and knocking on the door, Tonks was surprised when the door opened before she finished knocking to reveal Hermione with a wand pointing at Tonks' throat.

"Where did you, Harry and Fleur portkey to yesterday?"

"Hermione that was a very poor question to test my identity, first I will not tell you were we went until Harry says other wise except for the fact that it was one of the properties that I inherited from Sirius." Tonks saw the wand waver and a little hurt in Hermione's eyes that Harry hadn't told her anything yet.

Hermione then proceeded to bring Tonks into the house and to the living room, where she sat Tonks on the sofa with Hermione's mother while Hermione and her father each took an armchair. A little attempt of psychological intimidation which was noted by Tonks as she looked around the room. Larger then the living room at the Dursley's and better furnished, not rich but well off, lots of family photos with Hermione in them, Tonks wondered if she knew what it was like for Harry at the Dursley's, she herself had only found out the previous night with Fleur when talking to Harry who was ecstatic about not having to live the Dursley's any more.

flashback

Fleur had just finished removing the curse and such that were all over the manor, immediately upon telling Tonks and Harry that she had finished a massive grin split across Harry's face.

"Why the smile Harry?"

"If Fleur doesn't mind de-cursing the rest of the houses, then it means that I don't have to live with the Dursley's any more." it was like pure happiness was coming off him in waves with just the thought that he wouldn't have to live with them which prompted Fleur's question.

"Why do you not want to live with them Arry?" genuinely curious as to why Harry would not want to live with his relatives.

Harry's face darkened a little, the cheer leaving his eyes. This didn't go unnoticed by the two women as they moved closer to Harry to comfort him should this require that, Tonks moving closer to Harry on the sofa and putting an arm around him, Fleur sitting next to him on the other side and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Can you imagine being treated worse than a house elf for your whole life, made to do all the jobs around the house, not knowing what your name was until you started infant muggle school because those that you live with always refer to you as freak or boy or some form of insult. Beaten up by your cousin and his gang, beaten by your uncle when you don't perform jobs to his satisfaction, your aunts dogs aloud to attack you, constantly being told how worth-less you are...injuries being left for days before your taken to the hospital to have them healed only to come home to be beaten again for making them take you to the hospital in the first place..." by now Harry had tears running freely down his face and could no long talk.

Tonks immediately pulled Harry into her trying to comfort him, while tears ran down her face at the thought of how he was treated. Fleur was like wise affected and hugged Harry from the opposite end. Her tears were more like a torrent as she couldn't comprehend how some one could treat a child like that especially Harry.

Within moments Harry was asleep, exhausted physically from the events earlier and emotionally from telling the first two people who cared enough to ask why he didn't want to go back to the Dursley's, the two people he trusted above all others.

Tonks and Fleur looked at each other and in that single moment, that single look they both knew that they would do anything to both help Harry and stop him from having to return to the Dursley's.

end flashback

"onks...Tonks...Nymphadora Tonks" This finally got Tonks out of her stupor as her head rounded so fast on Hermione that it should have snapped.

"What were you thinking about?" asked Hermione's mother, she looked to be an almost carbon copy of Hermione without the hair and older of course.

"Nothing." Tonks relied unconvincingly, "Hermione, Harry asked me to remind you about the deal with Skeeter and he said that Kingsley is a very good Auror." hoping that Hermione understood what she was saying with out saying, never know what or who could be listening _'great now I'm starting to act like Moody'_.

"Where is Harry? What was that he was doing yesterday? Why were the two of you in his vaults for hours? Why did Fleur go with you?" Hermione managed to ask all in one breath.

"Tonks looked at her for a sound before surprising them all by answering. "I told you earlier until Harry says otherwise I'm not telling you where he is. Again I can't say until Harry gives me permission and I don't understand most of it any way. Harry was training, I went to sleep for a bit. Fleur is going to de-curse all of the houses and hopefully add and strengthen the wards around all of them." taking a deeper breath when she had finished.

"Harry should just get Dumbledore to ward the houses, he..." Hermione was cut off by Tonks.

"Harry said that you would say that, and he told me to tell you when you said that, he doesn't trust Dumbledore anymore bec...ah ah ah when I finish. Because first Dumbledore ordered Snivellus to 'teach' Harry Occlumency, Second because Dumbledore had been keeping James and Lily's will from Harry. Third Dumbledore keeps using Legilimens on people including Harry and finally because Dumbledore put Harry in the Dursley's _'care'_" the tone of Tonks voice when she said care showed what she thought of it.

"What do you mean? Harry didn't concentrate during Professor Snape's lessons, he probably didn't want Harry to be up set about his parents so that's why he didn't let him see the will. Why were you angry when you spoke about the Dursley's?" When she had finished Tonks was looking at her wondering how naive could she be, even her parents who knew little of what they were talking about were looking at her as though they expected her to know better.

"I've heard all about Snivellus' lessons and no where in them did he do anything to teach Harry anything at all, he just used those lessons as an excuse to see Harry's worst and most private memories. Dumbledore had no right to keep his parents will from Harry and anyway given what you know about Harry don't you think he would rather have something...anything in which to try and remember his parents by." Hermione had the grace to look abashed at the last point, and Tonks noted she looked shocked at what Snivellus did, given what Harry had been told of Occlumency she wasn't surprised at how little Hermione knew, add to how she has seen Harry act in certain situations he probably blamed himself for not being able to master Occlumency.

"What about the Dursley's?" Hermione's father who spoke for the first time asked. He was a man with a muscular build nearly six foot, brown hair like Hermione's and for some reason that Tonks couldn't fathom a mustash. _'It looks ridiculous, why would he have one and one like that'_ it was what she could only describe as a Captain Hook mustash.

"That is something that I won't talk about unless Harry says I can"

"But he tells me everything." relied Hermione hotly.

"Evidently not. Did you ever ask why he doesn't want to go back there? Why he comes back thinner each time? Why when he's injured at school it doesn't really bother him even when he breaks all the bones in him arm? Why every time he come back the light in his eyes has died just that little bit more?" Tonks was angry now her hair showed it as it cycled through colours. Hermione was supposed to one of Harry's best friends at yet Tonks and Fleur knew more about him. Just then she realised how much she had said. _'Bollocks'_.

Hermione had tears in her eyes as she started to piece it all together, "Tonks can you take me to HQ?" she asked a little nervous of how Tonks would react.

Looking at Hermione and calming down. "Sure is this about Skeeter?" at Hermione's nod "I have a few thing to talk about with a few people there, and no doubt Dumbledore, Molly, Snivellus or all three are going to try and get me to tell them where Harry is." sighing loudly and very wearily, Tonks offered her arm to Hermione who took it and they apparated to No. 12.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"That shouldn't be too difficult Arry. Now what about what you were doing at Gringott's, how did you do it?" This had been on Fleur's mind since she had seen Harry in action.

Harry sighed, he knew this was coming but still. "If I tell you Fleur do you promise not to tell anyone?" Fleur nodded her answer "I'm a Jedi, it's an ability I'm born with, mum was one and so was her mum...her real mum. The things that Jedi can do are a bit like magic, only without incantations, wands, and that sort of thing. The Jedi are the protectors of the Republic, I have no idea what Republic or where it is but that is what I was told, the weapon I was using yesterday is called a lightsaber it's technology not magic. I found out and started training in one of my vaults and I'm going to carry on training as you saw how useful it was against the Aurors think of how good it would be against Voldemort and his death eaters." To her credit Fleur didn't flinch or shiver at Voldemort's name but she did wince. "When I'm good enough I plan on finding other force sensitives and training hem to be Jedi but not until I've had a lot of training myself. Force sensitives are discovered a bit like muggle-borns but instead of it being big things it is usually small things like being incredibly lucky or healing very fast." At the look on Fleur face Harry explained. "Tonks and I were talking about while you were making breakfast, she talked about the accidental magic she had done and they I did the same when we came to the time my leg healed over night after Dudley and his friends pushed me over at school, she told me that healing that fast doesn't happen by magic unless there is a medi witch or wizard, Tonks asked if I remembered what I had been thinking about when the leg healed. I told her that I was worried about what Vernon would do if I didn't make breakfast because I couldn't walk." When Harry finished he could see the tears in Fleur's eyes, Harry was still unsure about what to do because usually when women and girls were crying around him it was because he had done something wrong. When he had asked Tonks last night before meditating she told him that both of them had been crying because he had been injured. She had tears in her eyes at his dumbfounded expression when she had said that and then when he asked why she broke down crying on his shoulder, he finally told her when she calmed down enough that no one had been very upset when he got injured at the Dursley's or Hogwarts, everyone just acted as though it was normal for someone to have their arm pierced by a basilisk fang or to have the Crucio cast on you. Hermione was more angry at the thought of Umbridge using blood quills on students rather than Harry being injured.

It was a lot to take in for Fleur as she sat there, Harry had been born with a special ability that his mother had had and he was only just learning about it. After just a few hours training Harry had little problem taking on multiple Auror except for exhaustion when they arrived here. She needed time to think. "I think I should make a start on the wards Arry, ok?"

Seeing that her mind wasn't really her at the moment Harry agreed and decided that a bit of meditation was in order.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Apparating right into the kitchen of No. 12 Tonks was immediately bombarded with question from multiple people as well as two people using Legilimens on her.

"Quiet, one question at a time." as soon as she stopped talking everyone started at the same time again. "Right when I point to you, you ask your question ok." Looking around and seeing the worried look on Remus face. "Remus."

"Is Harry alright?" genuine concern in his voice, Tonks couldn't help but smile, that is until.

"Of course Potter is alright he was just showing off again, golden boy always in the papers. Can't even walking into Gringott's without causing a scene always..." only stopped when Fred and George Weasley both fired stunners at him. At this most of the people present smiled including Tonks who turned back to Remus.

"Sure, having two hot women take care of you will make everything alright." Smiling having no doubt how the comment would have been interpreted and seeing Remus smile at Harry being ok.

"Nymphadora Tonks how can you do such things with Harry and Bill's girlfriend!" came Molly's angry voice, as Tonks turned to look at her she saw Ron's furious face as well as Ginny worried and saddened one.

"Since when?" was all Tonks said to Molly which momentarily stopped her.

"Since when what?" was her reply.

"Since when was Fleur Bill's girlfriend?"

"They been going out since after see started at Gringott's." angry again, although now it was that someone would question Bill.

"From what Fleur says Bill won't take no for an answer, they have never dated and she stopped working at Gringott's yesterday to get away from him." equally angry that Bill had pushed Fleur to give up her job.

All the eyes in the room turned to Bill who promptly left. Tonks was going to continue until the next question was asked.

"What were those spells Harry used yesterday and where did he get that magical sword from?" this came from Dumbledore, who when Tonks looked at him tried using Legilimens on her again.

"Last time Dumbledore stop using Legilimens on me." at which point he stopped. "As for what Harry was doing yesterday I promised that I wouldn't tell anyone until he wanted them to know." Tonks saw out of the corner of her eye Ron get angrier at this until his stormed off out of the room and up stairs.

"Where is Harry?" Dumbledore decided to continue questioning.

"One of the place that he and I own." was all that he got in reply.

"I would like to know Nymphadora." his voice not as calm as it was a moment ago.

"You can carry on wanting to know till Harry decided that he trusts you enough." _'Why won't this guy take a hint?'_.

"Nymphadora! You can't speak to Headmaster Dumbledore like that!" Molly finally coming back in to the argument.

"I told him the first time that if Harry didn't want someone to know then they won't. He decided that he should know and I let him know it wasn't his choice." turning back to Dumbledore "How does it feel to be on the other side? Not having all the pieces and only being told when someone else decides that you should know?" Rubbing it in, she knew it was childish but after the thing that Harry had told her and Fleur last night she couldn't help herself.

Everyone else in the room was shocked that she would talk to Dumbledore like that. If Moody wasn't sure that she was who she claimed to be than he would have stunned after saying something like that believing her to be a death eater.

Turning back to Remus. "I need to talk to you later would you mind escorting Hermione back to her house with me later?" to which he replied with a nod, looking around to try and find Hermione she saw that she was already talking to Kingsley.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

While meditating Harry stretched out his senses much like he did the day before in the vault, with no one else around he was able to focus on Fleur in order to refine his senses. Concentrating on her he found something strange he could feel the muted sense of power which he felt before in those that could use magic but there was something else that he couldn't put his finger on. It was almost as if something was blocking him or something was concealing or shrouding her.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Apparating back into the kitchen of Black Manor to find it empty. Going over the conversation in her head again the she had had with Remus, trying to decide whether she had made the right decision or not in telling Remus what Harry had told them about the Dursley's and how people in general react to him being injured. Remus had been furious that someone would treat Harry as the Dursley's do and then even more so when he was told about people looking at as normal for Harry to be injured at Hogwarts. Not being able to decide she was left with _'what's done is done'_.

Finding Harry and Fleur both in the living room reading she walked in quietly behind Harry and placed her hands over Harry eyes. In a seductive as possible voice said "Guess who"

Fleur looked up at the sudden voice, saw Harry smile. But what he said next shocked her.

"Draco baby, Where have you been?" in as cheerful and happy voice as he cold manage despite the laughter that wanted to erupt at the mere thought of what he said.

At this point Tonks started making a chocking sound in the back of her throat while Harry had collapsed onto the floor laughing, Fleur was like wise laughing but not to the extent of Harry.

This point Tonks launched herself over the chair in between her and Harry and began tickling him. After a moments hesitation Fleur joined in only to be tickling Tonks after a few minute, however she didn't expect Harry and Tonks to gang up on. The result was fifteen minutes later three tired but happy young adults trying to catch their breath on the floor.

Once she had Tonks got up. "I'm going for a shower...Harry feel free to join me any point." she added with a saucy grin.

Fleur looked over at Harry to see him sputtering and red in the face from embarrassment. Deciding to bite the bullet and ask him. "Arry, are you and Tonks together?"

For a few seconds Harry looked at Fleur speechless then burst out laughing. Fleur was starting to get worried, perhaps his earlier comment about the disgusting Malfoy boy hadn't been a joke. Until finally.

"Me and Tonks...hahahahaha...no I don't stand a chance with Tonks, it would be like saying that I stand a chance of dating you. I mean your both gorgeous, funny, intelligent, older and I only stand a chance when hell freezes over. Hahahahahaha….Goodnight Fleur." Harry still laughing left without waiting for a reply still laughing.

Fleur stood there for a moment dumbfounded at what Harry had said. "Hell froze over along time ago Arry." and with that she apparated to her home in France.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Sorry about the length of this chapter, I know it is shorter than my previous two and I apologies for that. Also I know I am awful at writing emotional scenes, I spent hours trying to write the bit were Harry opens up a tiny bit about the Dursley's but as you can see no matter what I tried it came out dreadful. I am still in dire need of a beta if any one is interested.

JTow


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer has changed in no way, shape or form.**

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"How did it go yesterday?" Harry asked from the kitchen as Tonks sat impatiently at the table. He been wondering all night about how it had gone at No.12, he guessed that Hermione had talked with Kingsley given what the Prophet's headlines had been.

_Rita Skeeter Arrested By Ministry Aurors!!_

_Yesterday evening Rita Skeeter former Prophet Reporter was arrested by ministry Auror's on the grounds of being an illegal animagus, selling government secrets to the press and espionage. We at the Prophet only discovered Skeeter was an illegal animagus (form of an insect) when the Auror arrived to arrest her, she has apparently been using her form to spy on my highly placed and important people including the Boy-Who-Lived Lord Harry Potter, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Albus Dumbledore, Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, and others._

_We later learned that the information was supplied to the Aurors by one Hermione Granger, one of the heroines of DOM and friend of the Boy-Who-Lived. Because of her spying on political figure Miss. Skeeter is being charged with espionage and because she took the stories to us her at the Prophet (with out our knowledge of were they came from) the charges of selling government secrets._

_But is there a darker side to all of this? Miss Skeeter was relentless in her pursuit and repeated attempts and stories designed to sway public option against the Boy-Who-Lived and Headmaster Dumbledore, could it be that she knew all along about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's return as was in fact working with him against are modern day heroes? Public figure such as Lucius Malfoy, Thanaos Avery, Maleagant Goyle and Agro Crabbe were immune from Skeeter's writings all of whom are now convicted death eater escaping sentence in Azkaban at the end of the last war through less than honest means, as days after (according to Gringott's) Minister Fudge's accounts had heavy additions made to them in the form of gold ingots and a number of valuable artefacts, none of which are monitored by the Ministry so the transaction were not noticed and seized by Aurors in relation to trials that had ended. The Goblins released this information in accordance with Ministry Lawful Activity Degree 3285b, stating that all dealing of convicted death eater and other threats to the Ministry and the general Wizarding population are to be public knowledge for the uses of the Ministry against said threats._

_This in light of how Minister Fudge treated Lord Potter and Headmaster Dumbledore we can only question his true motives for the way the Ministry has been run as well as wizarding Britain at large._

_Here at the Prophet we have been going over all Miss Skeeter's stories and publication and believe that to be the only conclusion unless she has some person vendetta against the heroes, but we can find no evidence of her meeting the Boy-Who-Lived before the Tri-Wizard tournament in which she reported such ludicrous claims as; Boy-Who-Lived Uses Dark Magic To Enter Tournament, Boy-Who-Lived Using Status As Tournament Champion To Get Girls. These articles which we printed with good faith turned out to be nothing more than the product of a twisted mind._

Chuckling quietly to him self, _'it's amazing what being friends with the person who owns a large proportion of the Prophet can due for a persons image'_, reminding him self of the shocked look on Tonks face when she found out that she now owned a little over twenty percent of the Prophet.

Walking into the dinning room with breakfast for himself and Tonks putting the food on the table they began eating. Nearly half way through their breakfast Tonks looks up at Harry. "Not a lot, Hermione kept trying to get me to say were you are, Molly was blaming me for how your acting now, Snivellus went on one of his rants about you, so the twins stunned him. Ginny didn't say much but was upset about something, Remus is worried about you but trusts you, Ron from what the twins told me was being a jealous prat again...I don't know why they said 'again' though."

"Four year, Tri-Wizard tournament. Ron thought I entered it my self, something about me always being famous and having everything he wants, didn't talk to me until after the first task." replied Harry without even looking up from or breaking from his breakfast.

"Right. Well Dumbledore wanted to know what _'spells'_ you were using yesterday as well as where you got your _'magical sword'_ from and where you are, wouldn't take a hint so I may have laid into him a bit. Molly didn't take too kindly to that nor the fact that we left with _'Bill's girlfriend'_ yesterday."

At this Harry snorted "Well Dumbledore can keep on wondering where I am, I think we should bring Moony here and let him know everything, seeing as how he saw mum do some of the Jedi stuff. The twins are alright as well but I don't want them to know about me being a Jedi just yet, Hermione I think needs to realise that not all authority figures are to be trusted but then again after five years of Snivellus and last year with Umbridge I'm not sure if she will. The others that you mentioned just leave them for now, what did Bill say to you when he said about Fleur being his girlfriend?"

"It was Molly who said it and when I said that it was Bill not being able to take no, he stormed out. Speaking of Fleur where is she?"

"She went home to France last night." Seeing that Tonks wanted more of an explanation. "We were talking about it yesterday while you were at No. 12, oh she knows I'm a Jedi as well. She said she should talk to her parents about the Prophet's claims, ensure them that I am nothing but a friend and then get interrogated by her sister about me."

Standing up now and collecting all of the plates and cutlery from the table taking them to the kitchen to be washed.

"You know you don't have to cook all our meals?"

"I know but its become habit after all these years." Looking at her with a hint of a smile on his face. " Besides, who else will...you?"

This time it was Tonks who snorted "I can't cook. But I know someone who would be happy to."

The smile on Tonks' face was beginning to scare Harry "Who?" the caution was clearing his voice.

"Oh, just some one I bumped into at No.12. They were really...enthusiastic to help." her smile growing.

Harry quickly worked through his head who it could be. _'Mrs. Weasley won't do this because she doesn't like me not doing what she believes is best for me. Hermione can't cook to save her life. Ron...I doubt he will want to be near me for a while. That leaves only...'_ "Tonks I don't think that Mrs. Weasley will let Ginny stay her and cook for us."

Wondering how on earth he had gotten to that conclusion she decided on a more direct approach. "Dobby"

Harry swung around so fast that he would have tripped over on the floor if at the same moment a small blur hadn't collided with his mid section pushing him against the counter.

"Master Harry Potter Sir! Please let Dobby be Master Harry Potter's Family elf. Please Master Harry Potter Sir, Dobby is very wanting this, and Winky toos sir she is nedding a family to be bounded to sir." Dobby all but shouted as he clung to Harry's mid section as Harry tried to get his breath back.

Tonks was trying not to laugh as she watched the wind get knocked out of Harry by a house elf who then proceeded to beg Harry to as Hermione put it enslave him and another elf. Watching Harry try to handle the elf was too much however and she cracked, laughing at the scene before her with Harry trying to convince Dobby without hurting his feelings that he doesn't need a house elf let alone two, she could see by the look on Harry's face that he knew he was fighting a loosing battle with the elf and after ten minutes finally relented and agreed that both Dobby and Winky would now be house elves for the Potter family.

"You do realise that when Hermione finds out I won't hear the end of it." Tonks had stopped laughing to see Harry looked exhausted..

"Yeah but it was worth it to see the look on your face when Dobby arrived...Besides this way we won't have clean all the properties."

"And house elves have their own kind of magic so they can hopefully put up some wards we can't." Harry now brightening up to the prospect of having Dobby and Winky bound to him.

"Come on." With that Tonks left the room.

"Where are we going?" Harry called after her.

"I've got to teach you too apparate remember, plus might as well work on your magic now that your emancipated."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hermione was now sitting at the table in No.12 after flooing there to talk to Remus about some of the thing that Tonks had let slip about Harry, Molly had decided to cook them all lunch, and now she was sat at the table with Remus, Ron, Ginny, Dumbledore, Arthur who had gotten so time of work. When all of a sudden Dobby and Winky apparated next to Dumbledore bowed and then.

"Dumblesdoor, Winky and I'ss is not working at Hogwarts now. We'ss be bound to Master Potter now." and with that they both snapped their fingers and apparated away.

Ron and Ginny were looking at Hermione waiting for to go on one of her rants about S.P.E.W.

Remus after a moment had turned to see what they were looking at and saw Hermione her face completely still except for the noticeable grinding of her teeth and the twitch of her right eye. Smiling widely, sitting back in his seat and waiting for her to start he couldn't help but see Lily in her face after Sirius had done something stupid again.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

France, Delacour Home. Spoken In French

"I know that Papa but the Prophet was lying. I didn't sleep with Arry, nor did I sleep with Tonks." Fleur was getting frustrated now having the same conversation again with her father.

"Well then why did they print it?"

"Did you read today's Prophet?" Seeing that he hadn't she filled him in. "Skeeter was arrested for a number of crimes and the Prophet say that she had little evidence for a lot of what she printed and is against Arry for some reason."

Her father Leodegrance Delacour a tall man, dignified and graceful with a lean build, greying hair only added to the dignified image had the good grace to look abashed.

Right then there was a large squeal, a blond blur and then Fleur was knocked back onto the sofa, a high pitched voice speaking to fast to understand and then two wide and unblinking blue eyes were looking at her as if waiting for answer.

"Slower this time Gabrielle. None of us understood what you said." This came from Alyssandra Delacour, Fleur's mother with a similar build to Fleur due to the Veela heritage often led to Fleur finding her past boyfriends starring and drooling over her mother like that idiot red head was following her during the tournament.

"How is Arry? Does he have a girlfriend? Are you his girlfriend? Is that woman from the papers her girlfriend? Is she your girlfriend? How can she be Arry's and your girlfriend at the same time? Where is Arry? How did he do the things they say he did? What does he look like with his shirt off?" not even out of breath at the end Gabrielle looked up at her sister expectantly.

Looking at Gaberielle for a second trying to process all that she had just said. "Arry is fine, no he doesn't have a girlfriend, Tonks is not my girlfriend, I can't tell you how he does them or where he is and you know what he looks like with his shirt off." Smirking slightly at the end when her sister blushed.

"Yeah but that was over a year ago." As though that explained everything, _'although it did look like he had some more muscles'_.

"How about I send a letter asking if it is ok for you to visit with me?" Already knowing the answer she would get from Gaberielle. And she was right a second later when two arms around he neck started to cut off her air, but only for a few seconds before she skipped off to her room speaking rapidly to herself.

Mr. Delacour was looking at her and letting her knew with that singe look that he didn't agree with her going to see Harry let alone taking Gaberielle with her.

End Of In French

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"God that feels awful!"

"You get used to it after a while, besides it's faster than taking the night bus." Having decided that she needed to teach Harry to apparate first Tonks had began with the theory which bored both her and Harry to no end. Finally moving onto the practical and it had taken Harry twenty minutes to do his first, but it wasn't where he had meant to be. Over the next three hours he had gotten more accurate and faster, but still complained about the feeling after everyone.

"Can't we move onto spells or hand to hand yet?" already knowing the answer Harry couldn't help but ask.

"No. I want you good enough to pass your test by the end of the day then we can move onto your spell work and hand to hand. Besides this way it means that you won't have to work on multiple things at once, when its out of the way we can concentrate on the others." Smiling at him knowing he can't argue with that. Harry across the flower bed the Dobby had done a few hours ago, closed his eyes concentrated and with a crack that was as quiet as a door closing appeared next to Tonks. Then another crack and he was over by the fountain, another and he was over by one of the hedge bushes that Dobby had decided to shape as a Basilisk being stabbed through the mouth, another and he was back opposite Tonks.

"Well?" Tiredness seeping into his voice.

"Again, I want you to be able to do it with your eyes open, little sound. You've got the speed fine but closing your eyes could be fatal."

Smiling "When I'm good enough I won't need my eyes open when fighting with a lightsaber I imagine I could do the same with magic by using the force to guide me."

"Regardless, you will continue till you can with your eyes open and little sound."

Not able to help himself Harry's smile widened at Tonks being commanding.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Ma'am! Nothing Ma'am!" And with that he set about attempting to apparate with his eyes open.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"You know it's a bit freaky."

"What is?"

"How fast your learning all of this. I mean from what Hermione and others have said your not that smart."

"Thanks...Well someone or something trying to kill me yearly tends to distract me, then there's how I tend to learn better when it can be used in duels. On top of that, I've never been too good with the theory at least not as good as I am with practical."

They finished working on Harry's ability to apparate, he could now do it with his eyes open, rather fast but to Harry's disappointment there was still a slight noise when he did. Having moved onto magic spells that Tonks was teaching him, it was a little frightening, he had worked right through fifth, sixth and seventh year DADA and was now doing Auror level stuff. Tonks wanted to move onto Charms and then Transfiguration seeing as it was his hardest they had decided to do it last.

"How come the Auror don't use any of these spells when fighting Death Eaters?" asked Harry after he had managed to do a rather destructive and explosive spell his first time.

"Madame Bones is trying to get us authorised to but Fudge and Dumbledore keep stopping her. Dumbledore says that we should use as little force as possible, that every one deservers a second chance and Fudge is just a complete idiot." Anger, irritation and sarcasm very clear in her voice.

Shaking his head at their incompetence he carried on working his way through the spells. "It could also be a Jedi thing." After a while he spoke again.

"What could be?" Not knowing what he was talking by Tonks had to ask.

Smiling "My freaky learning ability, with all the mediating I've been doing I have less thoughts bouncing around, I'm more focused. That could be part of it." All the while Harry was still practicing the spells. "Speaking of which, I haven't been learning from the holocron since we were in the vault. Do you mind if we continue this tomorrow?"

"Shit, I'm sorry Harry. I got all rapped up in teaching you. And I was..." Trying to hide the grin on his face as she continued to babble and after a couple of minutes to interrupt.

"Tonks..." She was still babbling so he walked up to her and put his hand over her mouth. "It's ok, I forgot about it too. Is it ok if I go inside and continue with the holocron?" His hand still over her mouth she just nodded. Smile lighting up his face. "Thanks." And with that he went inside and up to his room. He didn't see Tonks touch her lips where his hand had covered them or the small smile on her face.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Walking into his bedroom where the two holocrons lay on the small coffee table in the centre of his room. The two chairs beside the coffee table Harry moved expecting he would need the room. Once he had made a large enough space Harry turned the holocron which he used last time and activated it.

The image once again appeared of Jedi Master Vrook the gatekeeper of this particular holocron.

"Why have you only just returned?"

""What do you mean only just?"

"Part of my construction allows me to measure the passage of time for training purposes even when deactivated. Jedi training is not something to be taken lightly."

Sighing _'I knew this was going to happen, just my luck for him to be a milder version of Snape'_. "I had to deal with the fall out from when we left Gringott's. We were attacked by Aurors." Pausing to see if he needed to explain either term, seeing that he didn't Harry continued. "I defended us from them until we could get away. Then we had to deal with the press and a sort of vigilante group who are trying to find me."

"The attack at Gringott's, describe it for me." Was all Vrook said.

"Dumbledore tried to stop me from leaving, I did something...I think it was the force...I pushed him back without touching him. One of the Aurors thought I was attacking Dumbledore and started firing at me, I used the lightsaber to deflect all the shots that would have hit back at them as the other Aurors started firing as well. Not a single stunner got through and I cut off one Auror's hand when he tried to sneak up on me, but I did it with out having to look at him...I just knew he was there and what he was going to do...just like I knew where each of the stunners were going and where to be to intercept or avoid them." At this point Harry stopped and had a thoughtful look on his face as he went over the entire thing in his head, finding it clearer that his memories used to be. _'Must be the meditation'_.

"You did _'push'_ Dumbledore, one of he basic abilities that all Jedi learn is to move objects using the force. By concentrating and seeing the connection the object has with the force and pushing or pulling on those connections one can move the object it self. A Jedi is only limited by their perceptions in this, the wisest of masters can move great objects while younglings can only to begin with move small items. As they beginning to _'believe'_ that they can do it then they can. As to you _'knowing'_ where the shots and attacks were coming from before they did, this is another common Jedi ability, there is an advanced form of this called 'Battle Precognition' where Jedi can dangers before they occur and sometime see the out come of an entire war. But we will focus on the basics for now."

All the way through Master Vrook's explanation Harry had sat on the floor with rapt attention and continued to as Vrook explained the basics of how to use the more telekinetic aspects of the force.

Standing now, right arm outstretched towards one of the chairs, eyes half closed concentrating on lifting the chair while he stood on the other side of the room. After fifteen minutes and still nothing Harry tried to figure out what was wrong. _'Master Vrook said it would be easy...well not easy just that it was one of the basic abilities that all Jedi learn...although not necessarily good at. So what am I doing wrong...when I did it to Dumbledore I wasn't even thinking about it...maybe I'm over thinking this...relax...feel it...feel it's connection to the force'_ with that the chair rose about to feet into the air. Seeing that he had done it Harry smiled but the chair started to wobble so Harry concentrated hard.

Two hours later and Harry didn't need to close his eyes to do it, but he still needed to be looking at the object and use hand movement.

"Demonstrating the force without even realising he is." The hologram muttered to it self somewhat proud.

"Excuse me Master?"

Looking up and seeing Harry looking at it the hologram decided to continue with other aspects but not before Harry answered a question.

"Have you been learning other subjects faster than you normally would?"

"I found it easier to learn spells and stuff when Tonks was teaching me earlier. According to her I'm a few years ahead of what I would normally be able to do now." Harry deciding that it would be best to be honest, though somewhat fearful of what Vrook would say in response to him forgetting about the holocron in favour of learning spells with Tonks.

"Another force ability, some of the Padawans call it 'Force Comprehension' were through the force greater quantities of information can be absorbed, in almost all instances this is done unconsciously on the user's part. For this ability the user requires a basic level of understanding of the subject as the what is learned after is built upon that. For now we will continue with your lightsaber instructions. The next is Makashi, usually used in combat against another opponent who is armed with a lightsaber, while you may be the only force sensitive that we are aware of it does not mean that you are he only one so it is best that you learn this. Makashi emphasises elegance and precision, the fluid movements the body, a one handed grip on the lightsaber to give a greater range of movements..."

Over the next few hours Harry worked at learning Makashi as best he could, he knew that he would one day have to teach others, of course he would use the holocrons but some people will respond better to him rather than Vrook's style of teaching. This meant that he would have to have lightsaber duels with them and so he needed to master Makashi.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"We will finish here. While you can do he basic moves of Makashi you are by no means a master at it, we will have to go over to again tomorrow. For now I suggest you rest we have a lot to do tomorrow." With that Vrook deactivated himself and Harry turned of his lightsaber.

Looking at his alarm clock and seeing it was a little after midnight Harry decided to turn in. _'When did I get an alarm clock?...Dobby or Tonks must have got it.'_ While moving the chairs back into place using the force _'I'm only doing this for practice and not because it's so cool'_, Harry accidentally activated the second holocron to see a few inches tall hologram of his mother spring to life and look up at him with a smile.

"Mu...Mum." Harry's voice cracking with emotion.

"Yes dear. Harry I know this is going to be difficult for you to absorb so I'll go slow." Harry just nodded dumbly in response. Taking a deep breath which she didn't being a hologram. "I'm the new gatekeeper for this holocron, the old one was my mum I switched it when you your father and I went into hiding in case I didn't survive there would be a part of me for you." She paused for a second to watch the tears travel down Harry's face. "Gatekeepers for holocrons work a bit like the magical paintings, so while it's not me it's me as I was when this program was made if that makes sense. Your probably wondering were I learned or where your grandmother learn seeing as how I don't have to explain the basics of the force and the Jedi." pointing to the deactivated lightsaber in Harry's hand. "Although that particular lightsaber I will explain later. Your grandmother was one of the greatest Jedi to date, she led a number of Jedi into a war and turned the tide of it, a master of a lot of the different aspects as well as lightsaber combat. Her name was Revan Onasi. I will explain the rest in detail later because of how late it is but not long after I was born mum went into the unknown regions a section of the galaxy as the name implies that not a lot is known about, dad said that she was trying to stop something before it threatened the Republic. When I was five Jedi started being killed across the galaxy or disappearing outright. After a year of that dad asked Aunt Bastila to take me somewhere I would be safe, so Aunt Bastila brought me to a back water planet where access was restricted because of a sociological experiment a few centuries ago but had ended. She brought me here and altered the memories of the Evans family to make them think I was Petunia's younger sister."

Harry's was trying to comprehend what he had been told, his mother was an alien, his grandmother was a great leader in a war and was off fighting some unknown enemy, the Republic was a space empire.

"Harry I know this is all difficult to believe, James, Sirius and Remus thought I was trying to prank them when I told them." Smiling to herself at the memory of what she had to do to prove to them she was telling the truth. "Now I said I would explain that lightsaber, Aunt Bastila told me this when I asked about it. She said that mum had made it with a unique crystal that resonates with the force, that the crystal was called 'Mantel of the Force'. She also said that mum saw a man with jet black hair wielding it to great effect, I thought that that man was your father when I met him and stopped ignoring him." Chuckling to herself at another memory. "I guess that since you are using it now that it was meant for you. Harry you should go to bed soon but first I want to teach you something."

Harry just remembered the time and he started to feel the exhaustion but concentrated on the hologram of his mother any way.

"This holocron is different to that one in more ways than just the fact that I am gatekeeper. What it will teach you the other holocron will call the dark side, now the actual dark side I wouldn't teach you nor will anything in this holocron...it's just that I disagree with the Jedi on some points and so they label it as dark side or Sith or what ever else that means evil but it's not. Now the Jedi teach that a Jedi should be separate from their emotions that's they should control them, and that a Jedi has no attachments so no wives or husbands, children or family, the Jedi actually take the children away from their parents around the age of two...the parents agree but that's because being a Jedi is such a rare thing. Now what I'm going to tell you is that your emotions are ok that you can become close to people it gives you something to fight for...people to fight for, just don't give into or use your anger or hate, that will led to the dark side and make you every bit as evil as Voldemort is."

At this Harry smiled, his mum wasn't afraid to say Voldemort's name.

"Harry, what have you learned some far from the other holocron?"

"Jedi code, meditation, Shii-Cho and Soresu I actually had a chance to use them when Aurors attacked me coming out of Gringott's, a bit of Makashi but I'm not very good at it. I've got the basics for some of the telekinesis as well." The others that had mean mentioned by the other holocron Harry had be doing without thinking so he didn't them from it just of them.

"When I teach you some stuff Harry you have to know that its coming from the databanks in the holocron, because I wasn't very good at the force or at least my use of it, I guess my heart wasn't in it after I was sent here." Taking another not needed deep breath. "This can be used to stop your opponent in their tracks, distract them, kill them or just as a warning, many Jedi consider this to be a Sith technique but it depends on your intent how you use it. Focus on the leg of one of the chairs the same way you would when do something telekinetic, now pinch your thumb and forefinger together and picture the air compressing around the leg. When using this on a person use a lot less force no pin intended and target the neck it will chock them, some Sith have used it in the past to crush a person's body but I don' want you doing that." Looking sternly at him to let him know that she was serious.

Harry now concentrating on the chair leg, picturing the air compress around it as he pinched his finger and thumb together a moment later there was a snap. Harry looked up to she that he had broken clean through, the pressure had made it sort of slope to the point of break but he had done it. Turning back to face his mother she was smiling.

"Force Comprehension?" She asked with a raised eyebrow to which Harry nodded. "Good especially on your first try but remember to use less power when you do it to a person. Now off to bed with you, will talk in the morning over breakfast, which only you'll be having but it doesn't mean can't talk to you during."

As she was babbling to last part of her sentence Harry just collapsed onto the bed not bothering to change. "Night mum" He whispered softly just before falling to sleep.

"Night sweetie." Replied Lily as she deactivated herself.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The description of how to use push or pull or similar comes from one of the star wars novels, where Luke is teaching one of his first students to use he force in such a way. It's a little different because I can't remember the exact wording, I may change it at a later date when I find the exact wording. The layout for the Prophet stories are going to change slightly as the wizarding world doesn't have TV and therefore the news the Prophet is sort of going to become more like that in how they are written.

I'm still in need of a beta if some one would like to volunteer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer is the same as always.**

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Walking in to the dinning room in the morning his mother's holocron in hand Harry sat at the table placing the holocron in front of him and activated it. The image of Lily coming to life again as she and Harry talked at the table Dobby and Winky cooked and then brought Harry breakfast and prepared a breakfast for Tonks.

"House elves Harry? I would have thought that you wouldn't have them."

"Well Dobby sort of begged me to bind him and Winky to the family..."

"Family?" asked Lily smiling.

"Potter family. Dobby kind of likes me since I saved him from the Malfoy's." Harry would have continued but a snort came from the doorway.

"Kind of likes is an under statement. More like worships the ground you walk on and who are you talking to?" Asked Tonks as she walked in, still a bit groggy from having only just got up.

"Oh right you didn't know. Tonks this is a hologram of my mum she's the gatekeeper for the other holocron, mum this is Tonks." barely looking up from his breakfast although Lily did see the smile on his face as he continued with his breakfast, whether from the casual manner he used to introduce them or from just being able to introduce someone to his mum in general she couldn't tell. Tonks meanwhile was just standing there looking shocked not even doing an impression of a goldfish, just stood there stock still, eyes wide.

"Tonks, Sirius' cousin?" Lily decided to ask as a way of getting Tonks out of her shock, Harry just nodded which she saw out of the corner of her eye.

Swallowing she answered "Yeah, only cousin worth anything. How...why?"

"My mother was a Jedi master and I was hidden on earth at a young age so that the Sith wouldn't find and kill me, I updated the matrix of the gatekeeper from my mother's holocron so that it would be me not long before I apparently died." was all Lily offered in way of an explanation.

"Um...ok,, can I have a detailed explanation later?"

Having finished his breakfast Harry volunteered to fill in the details at a later date.

"So what are we doing today Harry?"

"Well Tonks, both mum and Master Vrook want to teach me some stuff, Vrook wants me to work on my lightsaber forms, Makashi especially. I was hoping we could move onto had to hand with you. I should buy some new clothes and get mine back from the Dursley's along with...HEDWIG!!" At this Lily and Tonks looked up sharply at him. "I forgot Hedwig what if she died!"

"Master Harry Sir, Dobby will collect you things from the Dursley's, Hedwig is heres already, in the owl tower at the top of middle tower, she came when yous worked the portkey." and with that Dobby apparated away to collect his things.

"She's going to be mad, I better go see her." Harry bolted to the owlery at the top of the tower rising out of the courtyard.

"Who's Hedwig?"

Looking at Lily "Hedwig is Harry's owl. She's been with him since Hagrid took Harry to Diagon Alley just before his first year. Harry sometimes calls her his first friend." Lily watched as Tonks said the last part sadly.

"What do you mean?"

Over the next hour Tonks filled Lily in on every thing she new about Harry, what his life had been like and how people act around and treat him.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"She still mad at you?" Tonks with a smile on her face asked.

"The scratches on my hand are evidence enough but she calmed down after awhile. Can we work on the hand to hand now?" Harry asked walking into the dinning room.

"Sure, grab both holocrons and we can have them all involved, and that way I get to see you learning some Jedi stuff."

A few minutes later both holocrons sat on a wall activated and over looking as Tonks taught Harry the basics for hand to hand, offering a few tips, pointers, techniques and moves that Tonks didn't know as Harry steadily learned to fight with out his wand or lightsaber.

Hours later and they had moved onto force techniques, using the force to enhance his reactions, stamina, speed and others. Then using those to dodge as Tonks fired at him both spells and object she sent in his direction. When he reached what Vrook called an 'acceptable understanding' they moved onto Ataru form of lightsaber combat.

"Harry, this is an acrobatic form, using the force to assist often relying on your ability to run, jump, spin and a whole range of gymnastics ad acrobatics during combat."

Tonks remembered Lily saying that and thinking it was a bit of an exaggeration, only to then see Harry when he got the hang of it. Back flips, somersaults, launching himself sideways, spinning in the air all with his lightsaber on and doing some complicated moves with it. After awhile both the holocrons said that Harry should move onto Makashi since he needed the practice. As he worked through it Tonks couldn't see anything thing wrong with it. Harry looked elegant, almost regal in his movements. His body moving like water running from one position to another, no jerks in his movements. No stalling, no awkwardness and no straining. But apparently he was still going wrong at some points. The holocrons hand him run through it a few more times before Lily worked it out and said that his footwork was all wrong. With that corrected, it looked like every move Harry made was choreographed for perfection.

Stopping for a late lunch which Dobby and Winky provided for them in the garden, Harry ate ravenously. Considering the workout he had gotten already today it wasn't surprising. The whole time Vrook was observing the house elves as they went about elf popping from one place to another, cleaning and repairing.

After lunch Tonks moved onto teaching Harry charms 5th through 7th years. While not able to demonstrate, Lily helped as well. Especially with the theory which Harry always had trouble with.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Well unless Lily knows of any more charms?" Tonks said while seeing the hologram of Lily shake her head while smiling. She knew that Tonks was a bit irrated with the sheer number of charms she knew, although Harry didn't complain. She suspected he was happy to be spending time with his mum. "Then tomorrow we will work on your transfiguration."

Dobby appeared at that moment to tell them that dinner was ready.

"If you don't mind I would like to be deactivated now, we can continue in the morning."

Looking over at Vrook as he started speaking Harry nodded when he finished and deactivated the hologram.

"Ok Harry, now with Vrook gone I want to teach you one more thing." Harry looked at her with a smile. She knew he thought he was going to enjoy this. After all, he did enjoy his new powers. _'Just wait until you have to teach them to someone else Harry.'_ She thought, bringing a smile to her face. "Raise your right arm and aim your fingers slightly spread at the wall over there." She said, watching as he did as instructed. "Now focus on channelling the force through your arm. Not like when you do the telekinetic aspects but just the power of it. Picture it as electricity running through your veins to the tips of your fingers and then focus on shooting them out at the wall."

Tonks watched as Harry concentrated, trying to picture what Lily was teaching Harry. She could see some burns appear on Harry's fingers and arm.

"Harry you've got to release the energy at the wall. Imagine the electricity leaving through your fingertips and firing at the wall at the same time. Focus on achieving that."

Tonks watched as the sweat ran down Harry's face, neck then chest. He'd taken his shirt off earlier in the day when it was getting hot and he constantly sweat from the workout he was getting. Now she could see little crackles of energy at his fingertips and they were blackening. Tonks stood to go over and stop Harry, when she looked at Lily and saw her shake her head and indicate to sit down. Just then, a large crackle that was almost like an explosion was heard. Swinging her head around to look at Harry, Tonks saw as the lightning leave Harry's finger tips, shoot across the garden patio and hit the wall for a few seconds before it stopped and left a blackened stain on the wall.

"Now Harry, your finger tips are burned slightly. This won't happen every time but you need to practice so that it doesn't happen at all. But it does leave a good opportunity to teach you something that you would otherwise learn later. Focus on your burned fingers and arm. See them through the force. Picture the damaged cells and channel the force into them. Feel the cells heal and repair at the microscopic level." Tonks noted that while saying this Lily's voice took on an almost airy quality. Her voice distant and yet near, a whisper and at the same time could be heard clearly no matter where you are.

Harry still shocked at what he had just done, did just as Lily asked. Focusing on his injuries and healing them with the force, he could feel the burned and flaking skin of his finger tips tighten and knit back together. He could feel the nerve cells growing back, absorbing what was left of the damaged ones. The blood which had caked and hardened inside the capillaries loosened and was absorbed. The blood flow returning to his arm caused his arm to have the pinkish colour that came with being new skin. Marvelling at what he had done, Harry checked the rest of his body for injuries and healed them. Slowly becoming better and faster at it, he didn't need to fully concentrate on them now. Find the injury and heal was part of his concentration while the other would search for another injury to heal.

Tonks watched as Harry's arm healed before her eyes. As it did, his expression relaxed more. Now he sat there relaxed in the position he uses for meditation. With his arm healed and eyes closed, his left shoulder seemed to straighten and then relax. Not being able to put her finger on it, but Harry looked different. Every few moments a part of his body would tense or straighten and then relax. And every time Harry would look better or healthier but Tonks couldn't work out why.

"He's healing the damage done to him over the years." Lily had obviously seen the look on Tonks' face and decided to answer the un-asked question. "Broken shoulder, ribs and leg. All of which didn't heal properly. He's corrected them. Muscle damage from the Cruciatus...Hmmmm. Multiple if I'm not mistaken. He can't heal malnourishment but we should be able to do something about that." She said while looking at Tonks directly in the eye. "Now tell me why Harry had to grow up with the Dursley's. He was supposed to be with Sirius. If not then Remus and if Remus couldn't take care of him then Harry was to go to your parents."

"My parents?"

"James and I both knew Andy and Ted. Sirius introduced us and we got along very well. I remember the last time I saw you." Smiling Lily's eyes went a bit distant. "It was your fourth birthday, James and I had found out I was pregnant. You used you metamorphagus abilities without realising and had my hair and James eyes with Sirius's nose and mouth. You should have heard the suggestions that your mother came up with as to how a child would look like James, Sirius and I." Blushing slightly, remembering the suggestions and how graphic the were.

Tonks now had tears in her eyes. She should have grown up with Harry and he would have been happy. "Sirius was imprisoned without trial. Dumbledore sent Remus to somewhere in Eastern Europe for some reason and mum and dad didn't know. When both Sirius and Remus found out in Harry's third year, from what I hear they spent all their time arguing with Dumbledore. That he took the decision out of their hands, that he was going against everything you and James had said to them. I didn't understand what they meant when Moody and Molly told me. They were arguing again about it at the beginning of last year. Dumbledore always said 'the blood wards at the Dursley's will protect Harry'" Tonks would have seen the storm that appeared on Lily's face when she said that if she wasn't still trying to fight back tears. "When the Dementors attack they both used that as evidence that the blood wards didn't work. Dumbledore just ignored them and Molly yelled at them for contradicting him."

"BLOODWARDS!!" Lily exploded "Harry isn't a blood relative of Petunia, let alone the other two! Blood wards only work when BOTH are magical and even then they are incredibly weak." Lily was panting, trying to contain her anger which was strange because she didn't breathe.

Tonks watched Lily as she calmed down, while inside she was furious. Dumbledore might as well have just dropped Harry off at any house and closed his eyes pretending he was safe. Looking back over at Harry and seeing him still meditating through what Lily and she had just discovered, she couldn't stop the small content smile that appeared on her face.

Looking at Tonks now that she had calmed down Lily saw her looking at Harry and then smile, raising an eyebrow and deciding to ask someone about this another time. "Harry."

At his name spoken softly his eyes snapped open and he smiled, he felt better than he had in ages. Standing and making his way towards the house after picking up the holocrons, Vrook deactivated and mum still active, he sat at the dinning room table. Tonks still wasn't looking at him in the eye.

"_She hadn't looked at me since I stared meditating, why?_" Harry thought, Seeing the Prophet lying on the table. He hadn't read this morning so he read while eating dinner.

_Madame Bones Sacked!_

_Today we at the Prophet learned that Minister Fudge has removed Madame Bones from Head of the Magical Law Enforcement department pending an investigation into her and her department._

_Today the Minister announced in a short statement that there were inconsistencies in her department and they warranted investigation. Under-secretary Umbridge has taken over the running of the department while Minster's assistant Percy Weasley is picking up the slack from her under-sectary duties. Many will remember that last year Delores Umbridge was High Inquisitor and then temporally Headmistress at Hogwarts. The Minister feels that her unique skills that made her High Inquisitor last year, will make her an excellent head for the department._

_We at the Prophet however can't help but notice that the investigation and removal of Madame Bones only occurred after she began investigating the Minister's connections too known Death Eaters and his unusual finances. Last year the Minister launched a campaign of slander against Lord Gryffindor and Headmaster Dumbledore because they refused to keep quiet about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's return. Is this just another attempt at stopping the people from finding out about the forces of darkness again or is this an attempt to conceal the levels of corruption at the ministry._

Frowning as he finished reading the article in the Prophet, Harry looked up as an owl came through the window. He looked at the letter tied to its leg and cautiously removed it as the only owl that should be able to get inside the wards was Hedwig since she was, after all, his. Hedwig brought the Prophet every morning from a specific part of the post office that catered to such demands.

He unrolled the parchment and began reading.

_Harry,_

_Gabrielle and I would like to know if it was ok to come over at some point. Apparently Gabby misses you, seeing as how she hasn't seen you since the farewell feast over a year ago. Write back with your answer and when if the answer is yes._

_Fleur_

_P.S. If you are wondering about the owl, it was able to get through the wards because I have been there._

"Who's it from?" Tonks said as she swallowed.

"Fleur. She'd like to know if it was ok for her and Gabrielle to come over."

Shrugging her shoulders she said. "It's your house."

Smiling he replied. "Actually this house is yours."

She sat there for a second and looked at Harry. Then she smiled as she figured out the best thing to do.

"Sure. Tell her the 31st of July."

Having written it down then sending the owl on its way, Harry went back to his dinner before he realised that she had just invited them over for his birthday. Scowling at Tonks when he realised, she only laughed in response.

"If Fleur and Gaberielle are coming over, we might as well have a party." Tonks said, still smiling as she said that to Harry. "Anyone else you want there?"

After a few moments thought, he said. "Moony, Fred, George, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna and your parents." Slowly smiling at Tonks as he named them off.

Nodding as Harry listed the people, she suddenly froze when he said her parents.

"Why do you want my parents there?"

"Oh...so I can see their faces when you tell them that there is nothing going on between you, me and Fleur."

Tonks blew out a breath while thinking that it wasn't too bad. "And I'd like to meet the people that would have raised me if Dumbledore hadn't screwed everything up."

As soon as he said that, both his mum and Tonks looked up sharply at him. Both of their eyes slightly widened. Laughing at their responses he said. "It's alright. I did hear what you both said and it means that aside from my emancipation, I don't have to go back to the Dursley's, and I've calmed down since I heard so don't worry...Can we apparate tomorrow and ask the others Tonks?" Getting a nod in return he said. "Alright then, I'm going to work on my lightsaber forms and then go to bed. So night mum, night Tonks."

"I didn't expect him to take it so well."

Looking up at Tonks Lily asked "Why?"

"When Sirius died Harry pretty much destroyed Dumbledore's office."

Smiling she said. "Maybe Harry's just waiting till he sees Dumbledore again before he does something." With that Lily deactivated herself.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Harry and Tonks apparated into the kitchen of No. 12 the next morning after breakfast to find only Remus in the room.

"Morning Moony."

Remus spun around to come face to face with Harry who had a large smile on his face. Grabbing him and pulling him into a very manly, if somewhat emotional, hug.

The sound of someone clearing their throat caused Remus to let go of Harry.

"The reason we came here Remus was one, to ask you to Harry's 16th party. And two, do you know how to work a barbeque?" Tonks asked once they separated.

Laughing he replied. "Sure I'll come and yes I do know how to work one."

"We sort off need you to teach us. I've never been to one and Tonks relies more on magic and the elves don't know how to work one either so you'll have to come with us after we finish here." As he drew closer to the end of the sentence Harry got quieter.

All Remus did in response was smile. Just then, Harry was hit with two blurs. One red headed and the other brown haired. Looking over at the door to the kitchen, Remus saw that Ron, Molly, Arthur, Snape and Dumbledore had followed Ginny and Hermione in. _'He must have set up some charm to warn him if and when Harry came back here'_.

"Harry, good you've decided to go back to the Dursley's." Said Dumbledore in his grandfatherly voice.

Disentangling himself from Hermione and Ginny, Harry looked back at Dumbledore. "No I'm not going back. I came to invite a few friends to my birthday."

"Harry, you must return to the safety of the blood wards." That was as far as Dumbledore got before Harry's expression darkened and the entire house began to shake.

Tonks looked at Harry and remembered Lily's words from last night.

"You mean the blood wards that require a blood relative that I don't have since my mum was adopted. You mean the blood wards that need all the blood relatives to be magical. You mean the blood wards that are so weak that they hold up under very few spells before collapsing and completely draining the magical cores of the blood relatives that it is tied to them, leaving them magical exhausted?"

Tonks, turning to Harry and trying to distract him she said. "I didn't know the magical core part."

"I looked it up in the library last night, after dinner."

"Harry you must return you have to protect your family from death eaters" Trying again this time to guilt Harry into returning.

"I've got a better idea. How about I don't and you tell everyone where I was supposed to go when my parents died."

"I don't know what you mean Harry."

"Oh I think you do. First I was to go to Sirius..."

"He was sent to Azkaban." Dumbledore interrupted.

"Not when my parents died, Hagrid had to stop him from taking me, and then you did nothing to stop him from being sentenced without trial. Kept him out of your way didn't it. But if Sirius was unavailable I was to go to Remus. Who you sent on some useless mission to Eastern Europe so that he was out of your way as well. And finally I was to go to Tonks' parents but you told them I was with Remus so they didn't ask questions." Harry voice was so deadly and quiet at this point that he was almost speaking in parseltoungue.

Trying another tactic he said. "Harry I hope you can forgive an old man's mistakes, I never..."

"Bollocks." Harry stopped Dumbledore. "You knew exactly what you were doing." Harry was seething with anger at this point.

Remus was having a hard time controlling his anger at this point too. Tonks was more controlled but that was because of her Occlumency training. That was included so she could better control her metamorphagus abilities, which was stopping her from attacking Dumbledore at this point. Hermione and Ginny both looked upset and Hermione looked like her world had been turned on end. Ron was un-readable. Snape, the slimy bastard, looked happy and Molly didn't know what to think before she decided that Albus knew what he was doing. Arthur on the other hand had noticed some one coming towards the kitchen and was more worried about that at the moment.

"POTTER! What did you do to Fleur? She is mine and you took her away." Bill continued on like this as he advanced towards Harry.

Harry heard what Bill had said and it just fuelled his anger. Focusing on Bill now that he was coming towards him, he let the force flowing through him. Suddenly Bill stopped and was grasping at his neck and was being raised a few feet of the ground. His eyes were wide as he gasped for air. He could see that Harry had his right arm raised with his thumb and forefinger pinched together.

"Harry let him down this second!" Harry heard both Molly and Dumbledore giving variations of that but ignored them. Opting to concentrating on Bill instead.

"I didn't do anything. She was on her last day at work when the Aurors attacked me. But you Bill are what caused her to leave England. If I were in Muggle Britain, you would already have been arrested for sexual harassment. Maybe attempted rape but because we're in wizarding Britain and you are pure blood, even if you are a blood traitor, means that you won't get charged with anything at all. It's disgusting what wizarding Britain is like. Male and blood orientated and when it's not, it is how much money you have. It's appalling."

As Harry was focused on Bill, everyone was listening to what he was saying. Tonks was silently agreeing with him as was Remus. Ginny and Hermione were re-evaluating everything they thought they knew. Ron was furious that Harry thought he could attack his brother like that and think that he could get away with it. As he drew his wand, Tonks wandlessly summoned it from across the room.

Snape on the other hand was hidden from view as he drew his.

"Stup..." Harry was already spinning, Bill forgotten, lightsaber in his left hand and active right hand aimed at Snape, when a blast of lightening shot from his finger tips hitting Snape in the chest and throwing him through the door and into the opposite wall. A sickening crack was heard as his head hit the wall. Slumping unconscious with 2nd degree burns across his chest, Snape was left where he was as Harry turned and looked at everyone individually.

"I came here to invite Remus, Hermione, Ginny and Ron to my party. Hedwig will drop off a portkey for you on that day." With that he grabbed hold off Tonks and Remus and apparated away.

Those remaining in the kitchen just stared at where Harry had been moments before.

"Bill!" as Molly ran forwards she yelled.

"We must call a meeting. It's obvious that Harry is not in his right mind. You three will need to leave." The last part said to Hermione, Ginny and Ron.

The three of them proceeded up stair and closed the door to the room.

"What the hell did he think he was doing attacking Bill like that and for no bloody reason!" Ron exploded.

"RON! Don't swear. He didn't attack Bill. He just defended himself." Hermione replied.

"OH YES! POOR BLOODY POTTER! Always getting everything I want! Yes, that must be a hard life. Money, fame, and all the witches that want to be with him. Yes, a very hard life. Always the hero, never loses, never has anything go wrong, never has to suffer. But then he needed us didn't he. If it wasn't for me, he would have been dead years ago. I should be the hero not him. No one needs him. He couldn't even get the prophecy without us and then when I'm injured because of him, he then loses the prophecy."

"RON! Shut the hell up. Harry lost his parent and Sirius. He saw Cedric get killed..." Ginny started.

"Because he couldn't save them, they died because of him. If it was me, then my mum and dad wouldn't have been killed. I wouldn't have got Cedric killed. I would have watched Sirius die."

At this point Ginny had had enough and punched Ron.

Now with a black eye Ron goes back to what this argument started about, figuring it was safer. "He shouldn't have attacked Bill. He had no right."

"Bill attacked Harry and from what Harry said I would have done the same to Bill. Probably worse." Hermione replied holding Ginny back still.

"What do you mean you would have done the same? Bill didn't do any thing wrong." was Ron's answer.

"Nothing wrong? Ron, sexual harassment is against the law, as is rape." Hermione said again.

"She's his girlfriend."

"Didn't you listen? Fleur was never Bill's girlfriend."

"He said she was, there for she was. Whose side are you on? Your supposed to be on mine."

"Bill saying that Fleur is his girlfriend doesn't make it so. And why am I supposed to be on your side?"

"Because your my girlfriend!"

Stunned for a moment, she answered. "Since when have I been your girlfriend?!"

"Since whenever, but no. Bloody Potter can't stick to Ginny, his girlfriend, and has to go steal Bill's girlfriend, Tonks and MY Girlfriend!"

At this point Ron was now into a rant about how Harry gets everything and he has nothing.

"Since when was Harry my boyfriend!!" "Since when was I your girlfriend!!" both Ginny and Hermione yelled respectively at the same time.

"You need to grow up!" Hermione continued.

"Don't you talk to me like that." Ron was drawing his wand when he was hit in the side with a Stupefy. With Ron unconscious and now on the floor, Hermione looked a Ginny who replied. "Unplotable." They dragged Ron out into the hallway and left him there.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Meanwhile Harry, Tonks and Remus had apparated to Luna's and asked her if she'd like to go to the party. She agreed then they went to Neville's to ask him. While they were talking, Harry got this strange feeling from Neville. After him, they apparated to the twins shop in Diagon Alley. They also agreed. Tonks left a note for her parents, trying to put off talking to them.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Over the next couple of weeks Harry's training continued, he was able to do all six forms and the incomplete seventh form, Juyo. Tonks and Remus taught him Transfiguration and to Harry's horror, potions. He even surprised himself. He found that he was competent without Snape hanging over him. They brushed up and practiced the others as well. Remus taught them as well as Dobby and Winky how to operate the barbeque. Then both he and Harry were dragged around a number of clothes shops in muggle London as well as Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade while disguised by a number of charms.

Remus was forced to stay with Harry and Tonks by then, but did say that he would have to go to No. 12 every now and then. One of which times he delivered a letter from Hermione and Ginny for them. Harry immediately offered to let them stay with him and removed Ron from the invite list. Hermione and Ginny turned down the offer to stay with him stating that they didn't want to cause any more problems for him. Both of them were now able to owl him as he had adjusted the wards for them.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**I know the last two paragraphs seem rushed but that was how I planned to do them any way. Besides I need to step up the pace of this story other wise we're looking at 40 chapters ad that will take too long I won't ever finish GtW and it's sequel at that rate.**

**JTow**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer same as always.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sitting here in another order meeting, twin beside him Fred found himself wondering how Dumbledore defeated Grimwald, as it seems that right now with there is the threat of Voldemort. People now know that he's out there, the order could be recruiting, planning attacks against Death Eaters, training others to fight hell he and George could be inventing something to help in the war. But instead Dumbledore was only concerned with getting Harry back, leaving him with the Dursley's, getting control of this new magic Harry has learned and his sword.

Flashback

"I've called this meeting to deal with the threat that Harry is quickly becoming if we don't stop him." Dumbledore paused while the members present murmured and talked for a few moments. "This morning he attacked two order members without provocation..."

"That's not true!" The yell came from Dad. "Bill attacked Harry and he defended himself and Severus tried to attack while Harry had his back turned and Harry once again defended himself."

Ignoring him Dumbledore turned to Madam Pomfrey and asked over the talking that had broken out at Arthur's outburst. "How is Severus?"

"I don't know what was done to him but Severus has 2nd degree burns over his chest. Mr. Weasley is fine; I could fid nothing wrong with him."

"What did Harry do to them?" asked a voice from the back that Fred didn't recognise.

"Harry appears to have used a dark arts spell on Mr. Weasley that would have snapped his neck if Harry had more control. Then he fired another dark arts spell at Severus that would have burned him to death had Severus not hastily erected a shield as you can tell that did not stop the spell in it's entirety despite his knowledge of the dark arts Severus was unable to come out unharmed." Dumbledore answered for the benefit of those that weren't there.

End Flashback

'I know Harry didn't do what Dumbledore says or at least as Dumbledore says so does George and Dad. Harry would never do what Dumbledore claims he was doing plus Harry invited us to his party and while inviting explained what happened...although he left a lot out of the story.' Coming out of his thoughts as Dumbledore started on what he obviously thought was important.

"Now we have intelligence that Harry will attempt to kidnap Miss Granger, Miss Weasley and Mr Weasley today at about noon via portkey. We must intercept this and capture Harry while rescuing Remus and Nymphadora and others he may have taken prisoner."

"First you don't need to worry, Ronikines isn't invited to the party second Harry's not kidnapping anyone he has invited them to his birthday party though Ron's off the invite list for being a jealous prat." George decided to speak up for Harry as there were less and less people doing that at the order meetings, even Dad although they thought that was because of Mum.

"George I fear you have fallen for Harry's lies. Harry has never invited people to birthday parties so he wouldn't start now." Was Dumbledore condescending answer.

"That's because he was always at the Dursley's and could never have a party."

"He was there, with a caring family who he now turned his back on, for both his and their protection."

"That 'Protection' didn't help him when the dementors came did it?"

Rather than waiting for an answer both Fred and George got up and left the meeting heading up stairs to talk to Ginny. Telling her what had happened and what the order planned she left for Hermione's with them after leaving a note say that she had gone back to the Burrow.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Spoken In French

"Come on Gaberielle." Still waiting for her sister to decide what she was going to wear to Harry's party, it was irritating the moment the letter had come back saying 31st July Gaberielle had immediately squealed in a really high pitch took the letter and put into a box in her room then ran back saying that they immediately needed to get Harry a present for his birthday. When she had asked why a present for his birthday Gaberielle had looked at her like she was the dumbest person on the planet and then told her that Harry's birthday was on the 31st. _'How did she know? Harry never said anything about his birthday.'_

For an entire week after that they spent in the shops while Gaberielle looked for the 'perfect' present for Harry. When she found it she refused to tell her what it was or let her see it, very irritating.

She was now waiting to Gaberielle by the floo entrance, both of them were about to go to Harry's party, but Gaberielle was obsessing over what to wear.

End of in French

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Master Harry sir, youss needing to wake!"

Opening one of his eyes, all Harry could see was Dobby's large head looking at him. _'Those eyes are way too large'_.

"Dobby has put out Master Harry's clothes for him; Mistress Tonks is saying that Master Harry is needing to get downstairs for breakfast soon or she is setting bushy witch on him."

_'Bushy haired witch?...Hermione what is she doing here?'_ "Alright Dobby I'm getting up, tell Tonks that I'm getting a shower then we'll have breakfast." Getting up walking straight to his large bathroom, stripping as he walked into the shower.

Just letting the water hit him in an attempt to wake up properly, before actually showering. His thoughts wondering over the last few weeks since Remus joined them here, Tonks had gotten a bit bossier and domineering but he didn't mind, he had it worse with Hermione for five years and Tonks wasn't as bad as her. The not entirely unwanted image of Tonks in leather dominatrix gear holding a riding crop flash in his mind.

Leaning forwards and resting his head against the wall as water from the shower poured down upon his head and back, Harry's thoughts went back to his conversation with Remus a few days ago. It wasn't that different from when Fleur had asked him if he and Tonks were together, although Fleur hadn't sounded jealous of him when she had asked. While laughing about it and dismissing he idea that he any chance with Tonks or for that matter any woman that was suggested it was killing him inside remembering all the Dursley's comments about how worthless he was, people at the school or wizarding world in general as they accused and shunned him. All of it repeating in his head.

"Have to stay strong...can't show any weakness..." Mumbling to him self as his breathing depended in an effort to calm him self. Silent tears moving down his face unnoticed amongst the water.

"Master Harry! Mistress Tonks is tellings youss to hurry up!"

"AHHHHH!" Slipping over, surprised at Dobby's sudden arrival. Looking up from his position on the floor of the shower cubicle and seeing Dobby looking back worried, "Don't worry Dobby, I'll be down soon." To which he nodded and disappeared again. Deciding to quickly finish his shower and get dressed before any more mishaps Harry gets back to his shower.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Smiling at Tonks, Remus, Fred, George, Hermione and Ginny who now filled the dinning room. "Thanks." Looking over Harry could see the table had a number of presents on it, the amount was lower than it had been for the previous four years but he is in hiding so that's excepted. "So why are you guys...not that I'm complaining...here earlier?"

"Well dear Harry, our esteemed..." Started one of the twins.

"...leader, headmaster and general all round..."

"...medderler decided to tell everyone that..."

"...you are using the dark arts..."

"...and planned to kidnap..."

"...Gin-Gin..."

"...Hermiosarus..."

"...The Fabulous Fred..."

"...The Great George..."

"...And ickle Ronikins." And the other finished.

Gin-Gin was now firing hexes at both the twins as they had been moving about and swapping places in the hope that she wouldn't know which was which and not hex them.

"So Dumb and Dumber collected Ginny and I before the Order tried to intercept the portkey." Hermione who had been scowling at the twins for the new nickname now had a large smile on her face as he rushed forwards and enveloped Harry in a hug. "Happy Birthday Harry"

As soon as Hermione released Harry Ginny rushed forwards and caught him in a hug of her own. The twins now however were bound, tied, stuck to the wall, being attacked by bat bogies and their skin, hair and cloths a vast array of colours, while Tonks and Remus were doubled over laughing at them. Dobby and Winky in the kitchen working on cake and goodness knows what else.

"Harry..." Again one twin began.

"...our brother..."

"...benefactor..."

"...great warrior of light..."

"...we'll fight death eater..."

"...the order, Aurors..."

"...snake face himself..."

"...just please..."

"...protect us from our Ginny!" Both finished together setting everyone off laughing.

Smiling to himself Harry thought, _'this is what I want all my birthdays to be like'_, still smiling as he walked over to greet Tonks and Remus still ignoring Fred and George as they sat down for breakfast.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was now one o'clock the same afternoon, Andromeda and Ted Tonks had flooed in right after Neville and Luna had, which none of them had a problem with as Fleur had instructed Harry in how to add and remove people from the wards. Fleur and Gaberielle were still late, when Harry said something however Tonks, Ginny, Hermione and Andromeda all said as one _'fashionably late'_, while Luna commented that perhaps they were being held up my Hook-nosed ice behemoths who freeze cloths then use them to fortify their temple.

As Harry tried to think of a reply the Gryffindor quidditch team including Oliver and Lee portkeyed in, Dobby immediately taking their presents off them and directing them outside to where everyone was, exchanging ambulatory greetings and thanks.

As soon as the twins spotted the chaser girls they were dragged along with Lee to where a stereo system had been set up and to Harry's surprise a muggle station was put on as they started dancing.

"Come one Harry." Looking up at his name Harry saw Tonks looking like she normally does although her hair was the same colour as his eyes. "It's your party, you need to have fun." Grabbing him by the arm she pulled him over to where the other were dancing and making him dance with her as _'Bowling for soup's Girl all the bad guys want'_ started up.

As the song went on Harry relaxed into dancing, luckily it wasn't formal so once he had relaxed it was no problem. After a while the other girls started dancing with Harry although Ginny was being noticeably possessive, Fred and George were whistling at one point when he was dancing with Katie, Alicia and Angelina at the same time to _'Nelly Furtado's Say It Right'_.

When Tonks first dragged Harry out to dance Fleur and Gaberielle arrived, Hermione first to spot them walked over.

"Hello Fleur." Smiling and hoping that Fleur would introduce Gaberielle as she never found out her name.

"Ermione, this is my sister Gaberielle," both girls said hello to each other, Gaberielle distractedly as she watched Harry dance. "how are you?"

"Fine, we had a little trouble getting here as Dumbledore told people that Harry was planning on kidnapping us but aside from that everything is good."

As Hermione and Fleur continued talking Gaberielle had gone of to talk to the girl she first saw dancing with Harry. Walking up to the girl and two adults until she was right behind the girl and then tapping her on the arm causing the girl to startle and jump slightly into the air before turning around to face her.

"You must be Gaberielle." Tonks said with a warm smile.

"Are you Harry's girlfriend? My sister wants to be Harry's girlfriend, so do I. That girl with the red hair acts like she's Harry's girlfriend, is she Harry's girlfriend?"

Staring at Gaberielle for a few seconds Tonks found herself trying to work out her such a small girl can talk for that long without taking a breath. "Ginny (she's the one with red hair) has liked Harry for years, at least that's what Hermione says."

"Is she Harry's girlfriend? Do you want to be Harry's girlfriend?" Gaberielle still looking at Tonks and her eyes still as wide as they had been earlier.

Blushing slightly at being asked repeatedly if she wanted to be Harry's or if she already was Harry's girlfriend while standing next to her parents who were taking way too much interest in this conversation. "No Ginny isn't Harry's girlfriend." Completely ignoring the second question especially with her mum just a next to her.

As Gaberielle skipped off to see Harry Tonks turned back to her mum to see her with a grin on her face that she didn't like one bit.

"So do you?"

"Do I what?" trying to play up her ignorance.

"Do you want to be Harry's girlfriend?" Andromeda making her voice sound as sweet and Gaberielle like as possible before laughing at her daughters face.

A couple off hours later found them all sat a table set up in the garden, presents all unwrapped when Hermione not able to contain herself any longer finally asks what was on everyone's mind.

"Harry what did you do at Gringott's?"

Sighing as he see that those that didn't already know were suddenly very interested in the conversation. The twins had stopped juggerling what looked like one of their new inventions a sort of spherical glass that kept changing colours, the way Hermione and Lee were eyeing it warily Harry guessed that it would be bad if it was dropped or suddenly activated. The three chasers suddenly looked up from their whispered conversation, and Luna's eyes became less cloudy.

"I can't tell you much, it's not magic and the weapon I used wasn't magic either, since it isn't magic I can't teach it unless that person is born with the ability like I was. At Gringott's I was attacked so I simply defended myself...oh and what I did to Bill and Snape wasn't dark magic. I can't tell you more than that." From the look on Hermione's face Harry knew she was going to argue the point.

"But Harr..."

"No. There is a very good reason that I'm not telling anyone Hermione and I expect you to respect that."

She must have realised from the look he was giving her not to argue because she didn't.

"Harry why don't you tell them about some of the abilities you found?" Remus suggested trying to lighten the mood as he remembered what happened a couple of days ago.

Giving him a look for a few minutes before finally equitation. "Telekinesis, enhanced speed, strength, stamina, some precognitive abilities both short term like during a fight and knowing what the person is going to do before they even do and long term like events that won't happen for months. I seem to learn things faster now as well." Thinking for a few seconds. "Some healing abilities, I seem to be able to understand languages but I'm not sure how that happened, this thing that Tonks calls 'mind trick' where I can plant a suggestion in someone's head. I can shot lighting from my finger tips...that's what you saw me do to Snape. Then there was using telekinesis to strangle Bill...Tonks suggested calling that something else, I been working on refining my telekinesis so instead of the simple push, pull, levitating objects I can also...although I haven't tested fully creating an outward...bubble of telekinesis that forces everyone and thing backwards the distance depended on the strength used. Controlling weapons at a distance like the sword you saw me using...running up and along walls...there isn't really a reason for doing that except for the fact that it looks cool." Thinking to see if he missed anything. "Oh and I have be working on levitating myself so sort of like flying...I haven't got far with it though. There are others that I don't want to learn because their too dark for me...there's this thing where you violently ripped knowledge and memories from someone's mind, this other one where you create a ball of energy which then explodes out wards vaporising those within it's radius. And there's the thought bomb, which is sort off like the last one but you don't need to be close by and it's effects are even worse it also trapped the remains of it's victims soul within a sphere of dark energy." Thinking about how his grandmother had invented that while she was a Dark Lord or is it Lady. The shuddered that ran through him at the thought that his grandmother had been worse than Voldemort was mistaken by those who didn't know as being in response to the power he just described.

Looking at there faces either filled with fear and awe he began wondering if maybe he'd said too much.

"You forgot one." Came Remus amused voice from the side.

"What?"

"Telepathy."

As soon as he said this both Harry and Tonks blushed, Harry more heavily than Tonks, and Tonks had a small smile on her face as well.

Andromeda seeing this asked. And Tonks filled them in while Harry carried on blushing.

"Well Harry he was practicing his mind arts, Occlumency, mind trick and a few others and decided to try and sent me a thought or image." Smile getting bigger as she talked. "He tried sending me the memory of first meeting me. What did you actually send me Harry?" The smile on her face was massive now, Remus had already fallen to the floor laughing.

"Wait there was the sword skills that I didn't mention."

"Don't change the subject Harry."

To which Harry just mumbled the answer so low that no one heard.

"What was that?" Tonks still had the grin on her face.

"I sent you a memory of me in the shower." Blushing so bad that he could have been the first person to ever pass out from over blushing as everyone stared laughing. He missed the look that Tonks got from Fleur although Andromeda didn't.

Closing his eyes and taking a calming breath to try and control his embarrassment, automatically drifting and sensing, feeling the people close by. Tonks was really enjoying herself but it seemed stronger than that, more encompassing, warmer. Her parents were having fun too, Ted seemed speculative while Andromeda, who he learned earlier was his godmother, seemed to be...soaking up the time around him. Fleur had the same feeling as Tonks, the encompassing warmth but there was also jealousy...it was poisoning that block...shield he felt before. Gaberielle was throwing off waves of excitement and fear which he had come to recognise as awe, Hermione was more a mixture of curiosity and jealousy again. What was it with him and people being jealous of something? Ginny seemed to have large amounts of confusion mixed with sadness, but rather than probe to find what was wrong he left it for now. Don't want to become like Dumbledore. Remus however was more confusing he was equal parts happiness and sadness.

Snapping his eyes open to see that barely a second had passed since he closed them. That was always weird, meditation would feel like second when hours really passed or ages when time barely blinked. Something was different...it was like there were colour around people but at the edge of his vision, if he looked at them they would disappear, it was there but it wasn't. Both Tonks and Fleur had a sort of gold mixed with red around them although Fleur had bits of green in her's. That it! He could see their emotions or rather it was his ability to sense them, the gold-red being that warm emotion, green being the jealousy 'green with envy'.

Turning to Andromeda, "I Lord Black herby transfer control of all Black accounts and properties under my control to Andromeda Tonks nee Black daughter of the Ancient house of Black. So mote it be!" As soon as he finished there was a small flash of blue light. "I, Lord Black secure control of all Black accounts and property to those who hold them, So mote it be!"

Everyone was looking at him like he was mental, _'guess I am...I mean I'm not sure why I did that...just got a feeling when I looked at Aunt Andi and went with it like Vrook and Mum said.'_

"Harry why on earth did you do that?" Tonks was shocked but at least didn't look like he was mental.

"Not sure, I got a feeling and went with it. Probably something to do with the precognitive stuff." Shrugging his shoulders as though he hadn't just transferred control of one of the largest accounts on the planet to someone else.

"Do you eve know what you just did?" Calming down now Tonks was checking to make sure he knew what he had done.

"Gave Aunt Andi..."Harry completely missed the look of pure happiness when he said that. "...control of the Black accounts and properties that were under my control and then made sure that the only person who could change that was Aunt Andi. My guess is that they were going to end up in snake face's hands some how, so I was just ensuring that they can't be taken away from her, or yours from you." Still acting as though this sort of thing happened every day.

"Harry I..." Andromeda started.

"Don't worry about it Andi I know their in good hands, which they will remain in." His voice stern at the end to allow no arguing. "Now if you excuse me for a moment." And with that Harry got up and left the table going inside.

After a few moments Hermione stood to go follow.

"Where do you think your going?" came Tonks' voice.

"To talk to Harry. He needs to talk to some one before he acts without thinking again and some one gets hurt."

Tonks and Remus' expressions darkened.

"No what you mean is that Harry has to run every decision by you and discuss until they meet your approval." Tonks all but growled.

Hermione now angry as well, "I don..."

"Hermione, I've been teaching Harry Occlumency, I've seen all his memories. How people all ways turn their backs on him when something bad happen using him as a scapegoat, then demand and expect that he save them from what ever is wrong. How you pressure him into telling you every thing, thinking that you HAVE to know everything about him or what's going on. How you can be just as bad as Snape for berating his mistakes and belittling his decisions, not trusting anything that he hasn't discussed at length with you." All of Tonks' pent up anger and frustration coming out.

Hermione was nearly in tears at having herself described like that.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Running up the stairs and then bursting into his room, Harry ran over to the holocrons activating them.

"Happy Birthday Sweetheart."

Shocked momentarily before recovering, "Thanks mum. I don't have long everyone is still down stairs which is why I'm here." Both of them were looking up at him. "You said that your sensors can detect other force sensitives?"

Comprehension dawned in both sets of eyes and for a moment neither moved before Lily answered. "Two, one male same age as you another female a few years older." Vrook nodded his agreement of the assessment.

"I was right then." Smiling as he knew how to identify others by his 'feelings'. "Neville, I think we can train him at Hogwarts using the room of requirement. Fleur on the other hand is going to be more difficult as she lives in France. Then there's the fact that Dumbledore isn't going to give me a moments peace if I go back to Hogwarts." a pensive look on his face.

"You could both go to Beauxbatons, that way you'd be away from Dumbledore, the Ministry and could try Fleur as she would be near by." His mum suggested.

"I don't know French, I think that Neville does, he was talking to a couple of Beauxbatons students about Herbology during the tournament. Come to think of it he was talking to some of the Durmstrung students as well, so were a lot of people." Frowning as he thought about it.

"Most pureblood families that follow the old traditions teach their children both French and German before the decide which school they will be sending them to. I imagine that Augusta thought Neville just in case he wasn't accepted to Hogwarts."

"How does that help me though?" Not trying to be selfish or self centred but Harry would at least like to finish his schooling at the same time as the rest of his year rather than having to repeat it with the younger years just because Dumbledore is a megalomaniac with Slytherin tendencies.

"You have demonstrated 'Force Comprehension' Miss Delacour could instruct you and you should pick up the language quickly." Vrook decided to speak for the first time today.

"That right and sweetie your grandmother was really good at what some of the younglings called 'Comprehend Speech' where Jedi is able to understand other languages with little difficulty, sometimes just knowing what they are say while no being able to speak it or in mum's case she was able to take the knowledge of the language and it's entirety from a person's mind, it's supposed to work better if the other person is force senetive also."

Running over both of their plans in his mind Harry decided it was do-able, but what about combining to two, Comprehend Speech with Force Comprehension, would it speed up how quickly he assimilates the knowledge or would it make the process of taking the knowledge from a person mind smoother.

"Thank you, I'll talk to both of you after the party." With that he left the removing, leaving both his mum and Vrook to deactivate themselves.

Coming back out side to find Tonks and Hermione arguing, while he won't disagree with some of the stuff that Tonks said he still won't say to Hermione. Opening his mouth to get them to stop only to here multiple cracks of apparation.

Death eater had crashed his party.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Andromeda, Ted, Gaberielle and Fleur watched in awe as the moment the cracks of apparation started everyone else burst into action. Tonks was an Auror and Remus fought in the last war, Harry's life was always in danger and his closest friend were at the ministry so that wasn't surprising. What was the Gryffindor team suddenly acting as well, stunning the death eaters nearest them and working in pairs.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Immediately kicking the leg in the death eater to his right as hard as he can at the knee breaking it, turning a little so he can grab the wand arm of the death eater on his left and snapping his forearm forcing him to drop his wand in pain before swing his right leg into the air and kicking the death eater behind him in the jaw breaking that too and knocking him unconscious. All with in a matter of seconds.

Looking up and seeing a killing curse coming at him Harry grabs the death eater on his right by the collar and puts him in front of Harry to take the curse then lets him drop to the ground. Using the force to throw the death eater who fired at him across and on to one of the tables, force enhanced jumping out of the way as a smattering of spells hit where he was a second ago. While still in the air Harry aimed his right arm and fired lighting at those that had just been firing at him, badly burning them.

As he hit the ground and rolling up from it to look about, Neville was fighting two death eaters by himself, Luna, Ginny and Hermione were working to together against a group of them. The team was broke up in pairs fighting against death eaters as well, so were Tonks and Remus although they were fighting a group of about six death eaters. Aunt Andi, Ted, Gabby and Fleur however were off to the side together not fighting as well as the others.

Thinking desperately for something that will make the death eaters attack only him, his mind conjured the image of only him and the death eaters being here. Suddenly the death eaters stopped firing spells and all turned to look and him before advancing in on him. Looking at them, they had formed a semi circle around Harry, his guests from earlier were confused by the sudden shift but were using the breather to heal the minor wounds and regroup.

All at once the death eaters started firing spells, though none of them unforgivable. Raising a hand, his movements guided again all the spells seemed to stop when they hit an invisible barrier. Knowing what to do Harry thru his arms outwards.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gaberielle was watching wide eyed as Harry fought with no weapons. He had stopped three death eaters almost as soon as they arrived and then he put one in the path of a killing curse. While in England that action might have been frowned upon, in France and the rest of the world killing dark wizards during combat wasn't a bad thing. Only in England they didn't kill dark wizards. _'Daddy said it was because of Dumbledore's stupid ideas'_.

Then Harry moved his hand and one of them went flying, jumping high he fired lighting from his fingers and more death eaters. Suddenly all the death eater stopped like they didn't see them and they went after Harry. But the spell all stopped against something that Harry made have made.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

All the guests were watching transfixed as Harry thru his arms outwards and visible ripples in the air throwing everything they impacted outwards including the dirt under his feet, the death eaters who were standing around him were thrown as well but a lot more violently some managing twenty feet into the air before crashing back down to earth.

And there at the epicentre covered in dirt, panting and exhausted was Harry atop a small piece of grass, around him a shallow crater where the grass and dirt had been blasted away in all directions for six meters.

"I guess I best drop these off at the ministry." was all Harry said before he raised one of his arm and then brought it sharply back towards him, this action brought all the unconscious or dead death eaters to him. "Portus" and the next second Harry and the death eaters were gone.

"I can't believe he did that!" Came Hermione's somewhat angry voice.

"What?!"

"He killed some of those death eaters!"

Hermione got five "So?" in response or at least variations of it. To which she looked like they were idiots. Course Fleur answered on behalf of Andromeda, Tonks, Remus, Gabby and herself.

"Arry did what he needed to do to save us. He did nothing wrong."

"He can't just go about killing people." Hermione answered hotly.

"He doesn't, Arry, will kill those that attack him. Wizarding Britain is the only country that arrests people for rightly defending themselves. Even muggle soldiers shoot to kill in wars. Arry is fighting a war, you need to understand that, while you may run around thinking that the school is the most important thing Arry has to fight a war." Fleur getting increasingly upset at Hermione's lack of understanding.

The twins deciding it would be better not to get into argument tried to steer it away.

"Did you see-"

"-that where he thru that-"

"-one death eater-"

"-across the tables-"

"-like he was nothing"

"Or where he was firing lightening from his fingers. I'd love to do that to some Slytherins." Lee adding his option.

"Harry already has, he did it to Snape a couple of weeks ago." Ginny too.

"He also did this thing to Bill where he was strangerling him without touching him. He didn't like Bill comments about Fleur." Hermione mollified added weakly from near by, Fleur having heard this asked what went on.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Kingsley!" Harry yelled as soon as he landed in the middle of the magical law enforcement department. Offices in all directions, tables set up to talk to junior or low ranking Aurors, people some how being magically bound taken to and from cells.

"Lord Gr..." stopping as soon as he saw all the death eaters at Harry's feet.

Deciding to keep with the illusion of not knowing Kingsley. "Are you Kingsley?" to which he nodded blankly, by now everyone with in the vicinity was looking over at them. "Good can I trust you to arrest these death eaters, they attacked my party." Harry would have continued but he was interrupted by someone he was hoping to miss.

"Mr Potter" the overly sweet and in Harry's option vomit inducing voice of Umbridge. "Mr Potter who have you attacked now."

From the look that just about everyone in the department gave her none of them liked her, most likely hated her.

"These death eaters attacked my party, I defended myself, you'll probably need some medi-wizards or witches as most of them are badly injured, the rest are dead."

A shocked silence greeted the last announcement.

"We'll deal with this." was all he got from Umbridge, Harry found himself slightly disappointed, he was expecting her to try and arrest him for killing 'up standing members of society'.

"No, I will be dealing with this, Kingsley will be arresting them."

"Mr Potter. This is a ministry matter best left to the professional." the way she emphasised words told Harry what she thought of him.

" I will deal with it because I will not leave my life in the hands of Ministry corruption and incompetence. I and those who can think for themselves know that these will be out again soon, whether broken out by Voldemort or because you, Fudge and about two thirds of the ministry are probably in the pocket of wealthy death eaters."

It was only at this point that Harry noticed the reporter from the Prophet who had been trying to find out more information about Skeeter.

Instead of letting her reply Harry merely apparated to Gringott's.

Landing at the apparation point Harry strode directly to Griphook's teller ignoring the whispers of people around him.

"Griphook, is there any way in which some one could find out from Gringott's where ay of my properties are located?"

Looking up and seeing the fire in Harry's eyes Griphook got a good idea what was going on.

"Not unless they are a goblin Lord Gryffindor."

"Thank you Griphook."

Again apparating away, this time back to DMLE.

As soon as he landed Harry walked directly to the department of records again ignoring everyone and Umbridge's screeching. The reporter sensing more story followed.

Walking straight into the department and over to the land ownership/residency again entering without so much as a word or glance. Only to find Dawlish reaching up to the Muggleborn files, sleeve of his robe falling back to reveal a dark mark. With out thinking Harry raised an arm and with a swift motion to the side Dawlish was flung out of the room into the corridor atop Umbridge knocking them both to the floor. Arrested by Scrimgeour before he could move Dawlish only then realised he'd been found.

Harry hadn't even bothered to look back his anger rising Harry raised the other arm pointing his palm at the cabinets that held the files. A small ball of light appeared red, gold and black vied for dominance across the ball as it grew bigger before Harry released it. As soon as it impacted it vaporised the cabinet, the pieces that survived were soon consumed by the fire however.

Harry simply apparated back to Black Manor.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sorry for the long wait, my life got in the way. Stupid life. I'm not too sure about the battle scene and may put moreinto it at a later date when I get better at writing them.

There is also a poll in my profile. I got a number of requests for HK-47 to be in this story and so I left it up to the people who read.

This version is non-beta, I left her with a heavy work load I'm afraid, so when she has finished I will repost.


End file.
